A curiosidade mata o ego Sakura!
by hentaiprize
Summary: A curiosidade nem sempre é um bom sinal! Sakura testemunha o início de uma aposta que tem tudo para dar errado! Naruto X Tsunade! hentai evitando ao MAXIMO palavras chulas!
1. Nada agradável

*Resolvi editar esta fic. Melhorar algumas partes =)*

...

A curiosidade mata o ego Sakura!

-Naruto! Narutooooo! - ela chamava. - Cadê aquele idiota? Kakashi-Sensei...

Sakura relembrava do pedido de seu ex mestre. Ela precisava dele. Aliás, Kakashi precisava deles e nem ao menos o porquê ela sabia. Uma missão ela imaginava."Chame Naruto, nós três precisamos conversar! Ahh preciso ir!". Bum! E ele sumia! Sakura odiava aquilo.

– Onde aquele idiota está??! – bufava.

Fazia poucos dias que eles haviam voltado de seus treinamentos. Aliás, segunda temporada de treinamento com seus respectivos senseis. Ambos agora com 18 anos, Sakura e Naruto haviam mudado bastante. Fisicamente Sakura não mudou muito, apenas deixou seus cabelos crescerem e sua personalidade estava menos explosiva. Em contrapartida, Naruto parecia ter sofrido lavagem cerebral. Deixou de ser aquele menino escandaloso e metido. Além de mais bonito, estava maduro, um tanto sereno e de certa forma misterioso. Nada que chamasse a atenção de Sakura, mas fazia um sucesso discreto do qual nem percebia. Seus sentimentos por Sakura não haviam mudado como também Sasuke se mantém intocável no coração da enjoada.

Sakura estava a ponto de explodir com aquela situação. Naruto havia sumido e ela não fazia idéia de onde ele poderia estar.

-Ahhh se eu pego aquele pescocinho amarelo ele fica roxo...

Sem muita alternativa, caminhou sem rumo até parar em frente ao prédio onde Tsunade-Sama costuma trabalhar.

–Não custa nada perguntar... – pensou.

Adentrou no enorme prédio que de uma maneira estranha estava vazio. Muito silencioso. Sakura teve um arrepio.

–Naruto! – ela tenta sem sucesso. – Naruto você está aí?

Pensou em voltar naquele momento, mas alguns ruídos que vieram do andar de cima fizeram a garota parar.

– O que pode ser isso...?

Ela havia chamado o loiro e mesmo que ele não estivesse lá, não veio ninguém lhe responder nem ao menos lhe assustar. Sakura dá uns passos à frente da escada e segura em seu corrimão com insegurança. Estava um tanto escuro e uma iluminação que vinha de fora através de uma janela lembrava um cenário de filme de terror.

– Que clichê... – se poupou de pensamentos estranhos.

Ela se prepara para adentrar escada acima quando ouve os mesmos ruídos seguido de uma risada.

– Tsunade-Sama... – faz uma carinha pervertida.

Seria ela e o Jiraya-Sama? Ou... Kakashi-Sensei? Mas o problema não era dela. Começou a fazer o caminho inverso quando ouve uma voz masculina.

– Não é da minha conta... Não é! – mentalizou.

Ela sabia que precisava ir embora mais a curiosidade estava atiçando. Quem seria? Quem seria??

– E se eu... Não! Eu preciso ir embora!

Ela faz menção de dar meia volta, mas seu corpo parecia não obedecer. Travava consigo mesmo uma luta "vou não vou" quando por fim já estava no último degrau da escada.

- Só uma espiadinha... – pensou.

Não contaria a ninguém o que veria, não faria mal algum. Resolvida a guerra mental começou a caminhar vagarosamente tentando pelo menos ouvir o que conversavam e o quê faziam, porém era quase inaudível aquela conversa vinda da sala da Hokage. E se era realmente uma conversa...

Sakura atravessou o corredor se torturando. Parou não muito perto da porta com a intenção apenas de ouvir de quem era àquela voz, mas para a sua surpresa a mesma estava entreaberta.

"Quem será...?"

Ainda assim, ela não conseguia ouvir nada, menos ainda identificar a voz do amiguinho de Tsunade. Ou seria amiguinha? Será que... Shizune??? Não, não. Era um homem. Ela ouviu uma voz masculina quando ainda estava embaixo e mesmo Shizune sendo uma solteirona não parecia que ela se interessasse em "bater bife", menos ainda a Hokage que há muito fora casada.

Pelo sim ou pelo não, Sakura estava a menos de dois passos da porta quando ouve uma conversa baixa e muito surpreendente.

-Pare Baa-Chan... Não posso...

-Não seja tolo... Eu sei que você quer... – risos- Venha aqui comigo. Pode tocar, - mais risinhos – eles são de verdade...

-Baa-Chan, não sei...

Silêncio. Silêncio mental em Sakura. Era rea1mente quem ela pensava, aliás, quem ela ouvira? Não... Não podia ser...

-O que que há Naruto...?

NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO????? NARUTO? Uma explosão mental surtou Sakura por uns segundos.

-Tsunade-Sama...

A voz era inegável. Era ele. Por um momento Sakura pensou estar delirando e resolveu se aproximar da porta. Precisava ver pela fresta. Seria ele mesmo?

-Baa-Chan pare por favor....

-Por que parar Naruto? Olhe seu estado – Tsunade soltava uns risinhos maliciosos – Quer mesmo que eu pare de me despir?

Sakura estava chocada. Naruto e Tsunade? Aliás, Tsunade atacando Naruto? Por quê? Por quê?

-Baa-Chan, não é certo... Eu gosto de outra pessoa e...

Naquele momento Sakura não controlou um sorriso orgulhoso. Seu ego borbulhava.

-Sakura? Há! Vai me dizer que você prefere ela do que ... ? – balançou os próprios seios para demonstrar quem era a segunda opção - O que ela tem que eu não tenho? Ela é mais bonita do que eu?

-Baa-chan eu...

-Responda!

-Não claro que não... E como poderia já que... – ele pausa. Seus olhos secavam os fartos e belos seios da formosa vovó.

Sakura caiu do seu pedestal. Como ele se atreve a dizer isso?? Se ela não estivesse em posição tão perigosa ela o mataria apenas com um dedo. O ódio lhe fervia o sangue, mas a lucidez venceu na ultima instância. Pensou em ir embora, mas a retomada da conversa a fez hesitar.

-Apesar de tudo Sensei...

Naruto hesitou fazendo Sakura finalmente se aproximar da fresta. Ela pôde ver nitidamente a situação. Tsunade estava de costas para porta não tão próxima de Naruto, que jazia encostado na mesa da sala acuado como um cachorrinho indefeso. Nessa pequena fração de segundos Tsunade o corta.

-Poupe-me... – Tsunade diz

Naruto teve a visão privilegia da Hokage deixar sua camisa cair ao chão, ao contrário de Sakura que só pode vê-la com as costas nuas. O loiro tentou argumentar uma ou duas vezes mais, porém a Hokage não parecia muito interessada em palavras. Mexia maliciosamente no próprio corpo numa espécie de sedução deixando Naruto quase hipnotizado. Sakura observava a cena, a mesma também parecia hipnotizada, mas pela reação do seu ex-companheiro que se mantém imóvel na mesa. Ela não conseguia acreditar que mesmo numa situação como aquela Naruto nada fazia. Apenas observava.

-Mas será possível?! – o tom de Tsunade era um tanto impaciente – E com toda essa moleza eu que terei que ir até você?

Neste mesmo instante ela vai se aproximando devagar do rapaz que por sua vez se espremia mais ainda contra a mesa. Sakura esbugalha os olhos através da fresta. Parecia ter se esquecido o porquê estava atrás de Naruto e também a perigosa situação da qual se encontrava.

-Baa-Chan...

-Ahh por favor! Vira o disco Naruto! – ela o repreende.

Tsunade estava quase colada no rapaz deixando apenas uma pequena distância entre os dois. Eles ficam se encarando durante um tempo até que Naruto parece render-se ao medo e tenta se mover para o lado. Tsunade o segura pelo braço e sussurra algo em seu ouvido que nem mesmo o radar fofoqueiro de Sakura pôde captar.

-Vai me deixar aqui assim esperando?

Apesar de tanta relutância, Naruto estava visivelmente excitado. E mesmo com toda idade, a Hokage era demasiadamente sexy, pois com o auxílio de seu jutsu, sua aparência era eternamente jovem.

Intimamente Naruto travava uma luta consigo mesmo. Seus sentimentos por Sakura eram muito fortes e mesmo sem ter nem em sonhos uma relação com ela, se sentia mal com a situação. Estranhamente ele sentia como se ela pudesse vê-los. Pior que tudo isso junto, era o fato de que loiro era virgem. Muito mal havia assistido filmes pornográficos que Jiraya teimava em mostrar para ele com a desculpa de que era parte do treinamento. Seus sentimentos por Sakura e o medo de não agradar a Hokage, lhe deixava estático. A cabeça de Naruto parecia entrar em colapso naquele instante, mas por um momento o sentimento que nutria pela metida pareceu ter vencido.

-Sensei me desculpe... Mas preciso ir. – o transe que a situação os envolvia acabou para os dois inclusive para uma espectadora nada bem-vinda. Sakura se pôs a levantar e como num piscar tratou de se esconder.

-Vamos nos ver de novo, bobinho. Uma pena não ser desta vez. – ela sorri e o deixa passar.

Naruto sai caminhando e pára em frente à porta. Seu olhar acanhado, mas nada inocente para Hokage fez Sakura, que estava pendurada no teto, ranger os dentes de raiva.

"Como os homens são sujos!" pensava ela.

A Hokage retribui o olhar, como se ainda o chamasse, mas Naruto sai em direção à escada e Sakura o acompanha com os olhos descer depressa e estranhamente pensativo. Só então, ela resolve sair do prédio sorrateiramente.

* * *

Sakura ficou horas caminhando na Vila se torturando com o que havia acontecido. Sentia-se mal, se achava inferior e pior ainda: indigna. Tão indigna a ponto de achar que nem mesmo o idiota do Naruto a merecia. Também pensava em Naruto e Tsunade. E no por que a Hokage estava interessada nele. Logo nele! Naquele idiota sem sal.

Perdida nos próprios pensamentos, nem mesmo percebe quando esbarra em alguém igualmente distraído.

-Desculpe... Oh! Sensei! – por um instante sua mente esvai de qualquer pensamento sobre o ocorrido.

-Sakura-Chan! Estou feliz em vê-la! –Kakashi saúda Sakura sem se importar com o esbarrão. A jovem corresponde e ele continua - Cadê Naruto? Estou esperando por vocês dois!

Sakura engole a seco a palavra Naruto. O nome Naruto. Mesmo que por um instante aquela situação estranha parecia não ter existido. Foi como um balde de água fria.

-Estou atrás daquele idiota desde cedo Sensei – responde rispidamente ao pensar na situação.

-Hmm... Quando o encontrar me procure! Agora estou atrasado! Até mais!

Bum! Lá se foi ele. Sakura nem se deu ao trabalho de apedrejá-lo em pensamentos. Apenas manteve seu caminho. Distraidamente caminhava em direção ao apartamento que Naruto chamava de lar.

Parada em frente ao pequeno prédio, ficou pensando se o encontraria em casa. Ou se havia voltado para falar com Tsunade. Cerrou os punhos ao pensar que ele a achava feia, pelo menos é o que ela pensava.

-Mas ele disse que não sou feia! – lembrou-se.

Realmente, ele apenas havia dito que Sakura não era mais bonita que a Hokage.

– E também – desdenhou – intimado daquele jeito...

Estava tão surpresa e agitada que nem percebeu que estava dando um desconto ao loiro. Quem a ouvisse falar assim pensaria ter ciúmes, mas era apenas uma questão de ego. Sakura costumava ser muito egocêntrica, mas ela tinha noção que competir com a Hokage era como tentar suicídio.

Sakura fez um esforço para limpar os pensamentos e subir até o quarto procurar por Naruto.

-Naruto?

Ele não estava em casa. Resolveu sentar e esperá-lo. Mas para sua sorte, não demorou muito para que o mesmo chegasse.

-Naruto!

-Ahhhh! Não Baa-Chan eu... – ele se assusta.

Sakura tenta controlar a raiva que naquele momento para Naruto, seria um tanto inesperado, mesmo que dificilmente Sakura o tratasse bem.

-Calma... Sou eu. Sakura.

Naruto se acalma e demonstra uma calorosa felicidade ao ver a jovem.

-Sakura-Chan! Que susto... Acho que tenho tido uns sonhos estranhos...

-Sei... – ela deixa escapar com certo rancor, mas logo conserta. – Kakashi-Sensei estava procurando por você! Aliás, por nós dois! Ele quer fazer uma reunião.

-Ahh, o encontrei há pouco. Disse para nos vermos em alguns dias no campo. Aliás! Em três dias. Deve ser outro negócio dos guizos. – faz uma careta

-Aff! Ele encontra com você e nem me diz nada! Passei o dia lhe procurando!

-Ahh! Estive... Bem... Muito ocupado hoje! – Naruto diz muito embaraçado e tenta disfarçar. Mal sabia ele que Sakura havia assistido tudo de camarote e não parecia nenhum pouco feliz ou interessada.

-Tudo bem... Já está dado o recado. – finaliza – Eu vou comer algo. Estou faminta! Até Naruto!

-Ahh Sakura-Chan! Espere!

-Hmm... – diz sem muita emoção. Estava muito chateada.

-Err... – ele cora – Eu comprei umas coisas para fazer um rámen! – ergue umas bolsas que até então para Sakura eram inexistentes – Se quiser me acompanhar...

-Ahh claro... – Sakura havia sido pega de surpresa. Raramente alguém lhe fazia uma gentileza, ainda mais um homem. Exceto Rock Lee, que entre os pretendentes de sua lista estava entre os últimos. Naruto seguia em seqüência.

-Que bom! – disse exaltado. A companhia da garota o fazia muito bem, por mais que ela sempre o humilhasse. – Vou preparar algo para nós! Já volto!

-Tudo bem. Eu lhe ajudo – intimamente aquilo havia amaciado seu ego ferido. Estava um pouco mais tranqüila e com menos raiva do rapaz.

Passaram algum tempo cozinhando juntos para alegria de Naruto. Ele sonhava que aquelas coisas acontecessem entre ele e Sakura. Parecia um sonho. Entretanto, Sakura que nunca demonstrava interesse no rapaz, parecia muito entrosada na situação. Em alguns momentos até observava com certo carinho o empenho que Naruto tinha para tentar agradá-la.

-Pronto! – ele sorriu.

-Vamos comer então! – ela sorri de volta

Itadakimasu! Disseram juntos e comeram toda a refeição com gosto. Satisfeitos, ficaram um pouco mais conversando sobre o tempo que passaram fora. Afinal, haviam estado juntos poucas vezes desde que voltaram.

Sakura podia ver como o garoto parecia feliz com sua presença. Sentiu-se até um pouco mal em não poder retribuir o sentimento que ele tinha de sobra por ela. Chegou a um ponto de incomodá-la mortalmente fazendo-a se apressar para a despedida.

-Bem Naruto... – diz se levantando – Preciso ir agora. Estou muito agradecida pelo rámen!

-Ahh... Tudo bem... – ele não conseguiu disfarçar seu descontentamento. – Até mais então Sakura-Chan.

-Até mais Naruto! – ela segue até a porta e acena.

-Sakura! – ela estranhou. Primeira vez que ele a chama assim.

-Oi?

-Foi bom revê-la... – diz baixo e muito vermelho. Sakura cora também.

-Igualmente.

Para evitar que uma situação desagradável viesse acontecer, Sakura acena mais uma vez e parte deixando Naruto sozinho em seu quarto. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, tiveram um momento bom juntos. Sakura caminhava inerte e se deixou pensar coisas que em outros tempos seriam quase impossíveis a respeito de Naruto. A respeito dela e de Naruto. Mas logo se lembrou de Sasuke e o porquê de todo o seu treinamento. Por fim estava em casa e sonhando com o emburradinho traidor.


	2. Por que o Naruto?

Por que o Naruto??

O três dias se passaram e só então Sakura e Naruto foram encontrar com Kakashi. Tiveram umas conversas bobas e uns treinamentos básicos. Kakashi parecia muito feliz por revê-los ainda por cima juntos. Sakura e Naruto chegaram à conclusão que aquela reunião era apenas uma desculpa para o grupo passar algum tempo junto novamente.

Conversa vai, conversa vem... Até que Kakashi diz exaltado:

-Ahh! Naruto!

-Sim – diz descontraído

-A Hokage está procurando por você. Disse que precisa muito conversar.

Naruto se arrepia e Sakura se incomoda. Ela se negava a admitir que tivesse certo ciúme.

-Ela não disse sobre o que se tratava? – diz desconsertado tentando ganhar algum tempo

-Ahmm – Kakashi faz um esforço para tentar se lembrar – Não... Não disse nada.

Naruto ficou inquieto e pensativo para surpresa de Kakashi. Sakura ficou atenta.

-Tudo bem. Eu irei procurá-la... – desanimou-se

Sakura sentiu uma pontada de raiva.

-Não quer ir comigo Sakura-Chan?

Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas nada disse. Os dois passaram o dia muito entrosados fazendo-o supor que eles estivessem escondendo algo, mas a reação de Sakura o fez perceber que era apenas ilusão.

-Não. Preciso fazer algumas coisas... Depois nos vemos Naruto. Sensei, se me dá licença...

Kakashi consentiu. Naruto a viu ir embora um pouco magoado, mas nada disse. Apenas se levantou e também se despediu de seu ex Mestre.

* * *

Naquela tarde Tsunade estava em sua sala perdida nos seus papéis. Não conseguia manter a concentração em seu trabalho e de hora em hora bufava alguma coisa para o susto de Shizune. Sentia necessidade de conversar, há dias que algo lhe perturbava e para sua sorte, sua parceira pareceu ter lido seus pensamentos.

-Hokage-sama, por que tanto estresse?

A Hokage queria conversar, mas teve certo receio naquele momento. Ainda assim não resistiu.

-Shizune... ? Você, bem... Já esteve apaixonada? – pensou em mentir, mas não deu muito certo

-Eh??? Ai! Bem... Quando era um broto... Tsunade-Sama! Não precisamos falar do meu passado! O que lhe aflige?

Tsunade se sentiu perdida. Ela queria contar o que se passava, mas não sabia como começar.

-Tudo bem! Eu vou contar! Mas prometa que não vai contar nada a ninguém?

-O que a senho...

-Prometa!!!!

-Ai!! Prometo.

-Tudo bem... Eu vou contar... Bem! Acontece é que...

Ela pausa deixando Shizune impaciente. Era visível que um flashback se passava na mente da Hokage, mais morena não sentiu pudor nenhum em cortar aquele momento.

-E então?

-E-Eu fiz uma aposta! Pronto falei!

-Ai! Nossa que novidade... – Shizune não disfarçou seu descontentamento

-Não uma aposta qualquer – tentou fazer mistério, mas pareceu não surtir efeito em Shizune

-Apostou o que desta vez? Seu cargo de Hokage? – desdenhou

-Não faça piadas sem graça Shizune!

-Ai! Então me conte logo!

-Foi assim...

*flashback*

Era o fim dos treinamentos de Sakura e Naruto. Há muito que Tsunade e Jiraya não se viam. Menos ainda seus respectivos pupilos. Amigos de longas datas resolveram comemorar o recesso. Nada muito importante, mas para aquele dois amantes de um bom sakê foi uma boa oportunidade de encher o papo. Muito tarde e embriagados, a conversa dos pinguços não era das melhores. Principalmente Jiraya que estava muito alterado e cheio de segundas intenções.

-Hm... Senti sua falta sabia... – confessa no ouvido de Tsunade.

Secretamente eram bons amantes. Mas apenas isso.

-Sei... – diz Tsunade se afastando. Não estava muito interessada em perversões naquele momento.

-É sério! Você ainda não acredita em meus sentimentos?

-Há! – Tsunade cai na gargalhada – O mesmo que você tem por toooodas as mulheres de Konoha é?

Jiraya fingiu estar ofendido, mas a Hokage já conhecia bem suas artimanhas. Então tentou outra tática.

-Você é muito metida! Uma velha metida!

-Como é que é? – diz enfurecida.

Jiraya vibra, o começo de seu plano parecia estar dando certo. Adorava quando Tsunade se fazia de difícil para então agarrá-la a força.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu! Uma velha metida! VE-LHA ME-TI-DA!

Tsunade só faltou soltar fogo pelas ventas. Tentou lhe dar um soco, mas ele a segurou pelo braço prendendo-a de costas para ele num abraço forte, apenas para imobilizá-la. Seria o momento ideal para que seu planinho sacana desse certo, mas por algum motivo disse algo muito desagradável:

-Você deveria ser mais boazinha comigo sabia? Você já está tão velha que nenhum pirralho desesperado iria querer transar com você!

Tsunade engoliu aquilo a seco. Vaidosa como era aquilo soou como uma humilhação. Parou de brigar com os braços do Sennin para a surpresa do mesmo que se sentiu desconfortável com a situação.

-Desculpe...

Ela não respondeu deixando-o muito constrangido.

-Olha Tsunade... Você sabe que é muito bonita e muuito formosa se é que me entende...

Ele tentava consertar, mas Tsunade parecia inerte nos próprios pensamentos. Depois de alguns minutos, longos demais para o Ero-Sennin, quase rosnando ela diz:

-Você acha mesmo que só um velho gagá como você iria ter algum desejo por mim?

Jiraya se surpreende mais uma vez. Não gostava nenhum pouco quando ela falava daquele jeito. Velho gagá já era demais.

-Acho! Acho mesmo! Eu aposto com você que nem mesmo o idiota virgem do Naruto iria querer alguma coisa com você! – mentiu.

E pior que a mentira, foi ter dito "Eu aposto...". Acima da vaidade, estava o gosto por apostas em Tsunade. Jiraya sabia muito bem disso e só depois de ter falado tantas bobagens é que digeriu o que havia dito. Excomungou-se em pensamento pela besteira e em seguida se deparou com a insanidade da Hokage.

-Então pode apostar! Eu vou fazer aquele idiota ficar louco! Você vai ver só! Vai desejar por muito estar no lugar dele!

Jiraya não querendo sair por baixo retrucava.

-Quero ver só então! Estou pagando para ver!

Por um momento a lucidez que pareceu ter esvaído de Jiraya, retornou fazendo-o pensar. Lembrou-se que Naruto amava Sakura e mesmo Jiraya lhe mostrando um mundo de mulheres ele não pareceu nenhum pouco interessado em "afogar o ganso" apenas por prazer. Riu, fazendo Tsunade que não parava de falar, resmungar mais ainda. Ele não lhe dava a mínima atenção pensando que mesmo parecendo uma bobagem aquela aposta, até certo ponto, poderia lhe render bons frutos.

-Tá certo Tsunade-Sama! Vossa Hokage – disse maliciosamente. E de forma discreta, desdenhou fazendo a Hokage cerrar os punhos – E o que eu ganho se você perder?

-Escolha você! Não me preocupo nenhum pouco com o que você possa querer, pois desta vez eu vou ganhar! Pode apostar!

Jiraya riu. E muito. Estava acostumado com a loucura por apostas de Tsunade e para sua felicidade, ela costumava acumular uma fileira de fracassos.

-Tudo bem minha lady! Tão confiante! Mas se você perder... – fez mistério – quero que você seja minha escrava por um mês!

Tsunade que até então estava cheia de confiança parou para pensar, mas não desistiu.

-Tudo bem... – disse meio incerta - Mais se eu ganhar quero que você me deixe em paz também por um mês!

-Feito! Mais você terá um mês para isso Hokage mal-criada! Se em um mês não conseguir nada, um mês será minha escrava! – disse vitorioso

-Essa vai ser fácil seu velho pervertido, inescrupuloso e lascivo!

Jiraya ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sabia que aquela noite estava perdida. Engoliu mais uma longa dose de sake e continuou as provocações com a Hokage apenas por diversão. Por outro lado a loira não tirava do pensamento a aposta. Fazia tempos que não via Naruto. Como ele deveria estar? Pensou tanto que nem percebeu quando adormeceu junto de Jiraya.

*fim do flashback*

-Ahh... Então era isso! Ai! Tsunade-Sama! Quem vai ser o garoto?? Você já o escolheu?

Tsunade cora. Havia contado a Shizune o que atormentava sua cabeça mais não todos os detalhes. Não disse que fora Naruto o alvo. Não teve coragem. Mesmo porque ele tinha apenas 18 anos. Ela tinha idade para ser sua mãe.

-E então Tsunade-Sama? Quem você escolheu?

-Eu? Não escolhi ninguém – faz uma pausa – ainda...

-Hokage-Sama! Você deveria escolher logo! Já faz uma semana e meio que vocês retornaram! Creio que isso não vai ser tão fácil!

-Shizune! Relaxa... É apenas para fazer sexo – sentiu que a palavra "sexo" soou de forma grosseira - e isso eu conseguirei fácil!

-Certo certo... Mas...

-Hmm?

-Quero saber com quem você vai... Consumar esta história! E também como isto irá terminar – os olhos de Shizune brilharam

Tsunade sente um rubor tomar conta de seu corpo. Ela não tinha coragem de revelar a Shizune que era Naruto.

-Não sei Shizune, não sei mesmo... – diz tentando jogar com Shizune

-Ah! Tsunade-Sama! Você não pensa em ninguém?

-Não... – mentiu virando os olhos – Tem alguma sugestão?

-Aii! Tsunade-Sama! Não sei... Talvez... Aii! Não sei! – desconversa

-Sabe sim!! Fala! Fala Shizune senão eu faço um churrasco com seu porco!

-AIII! Não! Talvez... Kakashi... – cora levemente para surpresa de Tsunade

-Você tem algum interesse no...?

Shizune nem a deixou terminar.

-Não!! Ai!! Mas ele é jovem e bonito... Você poderia tirar algum proveito disso e...

-Ahh infelizmente o Jiraya não iria considerar...

-Por que não?

Tsunade se embolou. Pensou rápido.

-Porque... porque... Oras!! Porque ele disse que precisava ser alguém bem jovem...

-Nossa... Jiraya-Sama é muito inescrupuloso!!

-Shizune!! Não é nenhuma criança não!! Ele quer que seja alguém entre 18 e 22 anos...

-Quem então Tsunade-Sama??

-Não sei... – mentiu a Hokage – É isso que me preocupa...

As duas ficaram horas arrumando pretendentes para Tsunade e pelo incrível que isso possa parecer, momento algum Shizune citou Naruto. Tsunade se corroia por dentro. Não conseguia ver uma maneira para pôr o nome dele na conversa.

* * *

Naruto caminhava devagar. Tinha medo de encontrar a Hokage. Afinal, ela queria o que com ele? Principalmente depois do ocorrido. Ele não iria se sentir nenhum pouco a vontade sozinho com ela. Mas tinha que admitir que ficou muito "animadinho" com o que viu. Controlou-se ao máximo para não fazer uma besteira, mas em seu coração sentia que devia fidelidade a alguém que não lhe dava a mínima. Mas por que a Hokage decidiu fazer isso? Logo com ele? Tantos homens que dariam a vida para tê-la nos braços e por que logo ele? Sentiu-se privilegiado. Desejou bem em seu íntimo poder ter aquela chance de novo, mas logo livrou-se desses pensamento ao passar em frente a casa de Sakura. Desejou por um momento que fosse ela que estivesse fazendo tudo aquilo, mas a imagem dos belos e fartos seios da Hokage lhe fizeram esquecer qualquer sentimento.

Caminhou um bocado até chegar ao prédio. Sentiu um frio lhe arrepiar a espinha e tentou de todas as maneiras conseguir coragem. Coragem...? Ele que enfrentou tantos... Agora com medo de uma mulher...

Respirou fundo e entrou no prédio da Hokage já chamando por seu nome.

-Tsunade-Sama!

Ele pôde ouvir que de cima havia uma conversa e com o seu chamado cessou. Aliviou-se. Ela não estava sozinha.

* * *

Shizune e Tsunade interromperam a conversa e estremeceram. Tsunade se deixou abrir um sorriso ao ver que Shizune finalmente havia "pescado" o que ela tanto queria.

Shizune ficou paralisada. Sentiu a boca secar com medo de falar o que estava pensando, mas o olhar da Hokage parecia implorar por aquilo.

-Tsunade-Sama... – começou um tanto insegura – E se...

-Naruto? – fingiu estar surpresa

-É... Digo... Ele já tem 18 anos...

-É verdade! – Tsunade tentava disfarçar mais estava muito aliviada.

-Ele chamou agora a pouco, vamos ver como ele está!

-Isso! Vá chamá-lo, por favor! – fingiu curiosidade

* * *

Naruto estava parado na recepção. Não queria sair entrando, tinha medo que algo ocorresse, mas para sua alegria, não demora muito e Shizune o chama.

-Naruto-Kun!! Naruto-Kun!!

-Shizune-nee-sama!! – ele a chama tentando localizar onde ela estava.

-Estou aqui em cima! Venha! A Hokage está esperando!

-Estou indo!

Sobe as escadas meio incerto. Não tinha mais como voltar.

* * *

Tsunade e Shizune estavam muito ansiosas. Aliás, Shizune estava. A Hokage estava se saindo muito bem disfarçando naquele momento.

Finalmente Naruto bate a porta e a Hokage o manda entrar. Ele estava muito vermelho para a estranheza de Shizune.

-Ola Shizune-nee-chan! –diz disfarçando – Olá Tsunade-baa-chan!

As duas retribuem o gesto, entretanto apenas Shizune ficou pasma com o que viu. Naruto não havia feito sua rotineira e escandalosa entrada triunfal. Estava muito diferente. Estava mais homem e menos metido além de muito bonito. Shizune pensou mil coisas que poderiam ter acontecido para aquela mudança. Chegou a ter pensamentos insanos sobre o que Jiraya o submeteu em seus treinos, mas logo se lembrou da tara peculiar do Sennin. Também se lembrou da aposta da Hokage e em pensamento a invejou um pouco. Que sorte! Afinal, ele estava um gato!

-Então... – ele diz por fim

Tinha um silêncio muito estranho entre os três.

-Sim! Naruto precisamos conversar! – diz a Hokage depois de alguns longos segundos

Ele estremece, mas nada diz. O silêncio começava a ficar constrangedor.

-Tsunade-Sama! Conte a ele sobre as missões!

Shizune disse tentando amenizar. A Hokage estranhou, mas logo deduziu o que a sua parceira tentava fazer então resolveu dar prosseguimento a mentira.

-Pois bem Naruto! Temos muitas missões acumuladas... – a Hokage tentava improvisar – Andei sabendo que você estava desocupado com o recesso dos treinamentos. Então se quiser ganhar algum dinheiro extra...

Ela estava visivelmente embaraçada. Naruto não era diferente. Eles mal se olhavam nos olhos para a surpresa de Shizune. Naruto mal respondia, apenas consentiu com a cabeça trazendo novamente o silêncio. Tsunade então completa:

-As missões são bem simples, nada cansativo... Se quiser começar agora...

-Claro! – ele diz exaltado

-Ótimo! Então começaremos com essas aqui e...

Tsunade lhe entrega algumas missões. Passa-lhe mais alguns detalhes e discretamente cria coragem para recomeçar seu jogo de sedução. Joga um olhar insinuante em Naruto deixando-o desconsertado. Shizune não pôde notar o que Tsunade havia feito, pois estava ao seu lado. Apenas viu Naruto corar levemente e apressar-se para despedida.

-Então irei começar agora Baa-Chan! – disse tomando o caminho da porta

-Assim que terminar me procure... – ela pausa – para receber seu pagamento! - diz Tsunade dando uma piscadela para o jovem

Naruto arrepiou-se todo ficando um tanto assustado. Shizune sabia que Tsunade estava com segundas intenções com o garoto, mas não pôde notar o que sua Hokage havia feito. Menos ainda o que já tinha acontecido entre os dois. Naruto sai pela porta deixando as duas sozinhas. As duas ouvem os passos dele cada vez mais distantes para então a bela assistente não se controlar:

-Tsunade-Sama!!!

-É... Eu sei... – diz Tsunade envergonhada

-Sabe o que?

-Ahmmm? – Tsunade estranha, pensou que Shizune fosse repreendê-la pelo fato de ser Naruto, um garoto tão querido pelas duas

-Mas que sorte a sua! Ele está um gato!

Tsunade ficou boquiaberta. O peso na sua consciência pareceu evaporar.

-Percebi também... Acho que não vai ser tão ruim assim...

-Ai! Mas cuidado! – alerta Shizune

Tsunade estranha.

-Por que?

-Por que?! Como assim por que Tsunade-Sama!? Para não magoar os sentimentos de Naruto-Kun!

-Ahh Shizune... Nessa idade eles não querem outra vida... – disse despreocupada e se referindo apetite sexual dos jovens

-Tsunade-Sama... Naruto não é um menino qualquer... Ele tem os seus valores...

-Sei... Pois bem! Vamos continuar nossas tarefas e quem sabe mais tarde eu não recebo uma boa visita...

-É... Espero que sim Tsunade-Sama...

As duas voltaram ao trabalho. Tsunade passou o resto do dia calculando situações para o tal encontro e sem perceber, o dia havia dado lugar à noite. Não notou também quando fazia um esforço para descobrir o porquê Naruto havia negado seus "carinhos". Foi quando se lembrou de Sakura. Seria por causa dela?

-Shizune...

-Sim Tsunade-Sama?

-Você acha que Sakura pode atrapalhar meus planos? Digo...

Shizune nem a deixou terminar. Entendeu perfeitamente o que a Hokage queria dizer.

-Não sei... Como eu havia dito, Naruto é um menino que tem seus valores...

-Droga...

Conversaram um pouco mais antes de Shizune partir. Não chegaram a conclusão alguma, mas estava quase na hora de Naruto voltar. Estava tudo no esquema. Tsunade só precisava acertar.


	3. Ignorante!

Ignorante!

Naruto havia deixado o prédio da Hokage as pressas. Não havia prestado atenção em nada que ela havia dito a respeito das missões. Olhou os pequenos papéis tentando ler o que estava escrito, mas palavra alguma entendeu. Não conseguiu se concentrar. Eram apenas três missões extremamente fáceis, só levaria certo tempo para executá-las. Respirou fundo. A Hokage estava provocando.

* * *

Desde que Shizune se foi, Tsunade roia as unhas de nervoso. Tinha tudo armado. Luz, ambiente, diálogo... Tudo, absolutamente tudo premeditado. Resolveu de última hora tomar um banho. Estava muito nervosa, precisava se acalmar.

-Espero que venha ao meu encontro Naruto-Kun... – pensou

Era uma situação um tanto incomum. Tsunade era acostumada a esnobar seus pretendentes. Sentia-se, intimamente, muito incomodada. Ainda mais que Naruto demorava a chegar. Tinha vontade de ir atrás dele e sabe-se lá fazer o quê. Preferiu não fazer esforço algum. Queria que fosse ele que viesse ao seu encontro.

O tempo passava devagar numa espécie de tortura, mas de repente ela leva pequeno um susto. Uns barulhos no andar debaixo fizeram Tsunade abrir um largo sorriso. Sentou-se de forma estratégica na cadeira querendo estar bem provocante esperando até que o indivíduo subisse as escadas e invadisse a sala, mas quando o mesmo aparece à porta, a Hokage não consegue disfarçar seu profundo descontentamento.

-Ora ora... Então você está levando nossa brincadeirinha a sério!

-Aff Jiraya! Vá embora! Tenho negócios a tratar! – disse rispidamente. Ainda estava muito magoada com ele

-Ohh! É esta a recepção da minha amada? Não sentiu saudades? – Jiraya que até então estava parado na porta, se move devagar até a mesa da Hokage

-Jiraya! Se você não for embora AGORA vou desfazer nossa aposta! – ameaça

Jiraya foi surpreendido. Tsunade querendo desistir da aposta?

-Você? Desistindo? – ele sabia jogar muito bem com ela

-Não estou desistindo oras! Mas você esta me atrapalhando!

-Sei... Então... – ele fita o lugar lentamente – Nossa! Tudo armado!

-Jiraya! Isso não é da sua conta! – Tsunade estava começando a ficar muito irritada – Você precisa ir embora agora!

-Preciso? Não sabia disso... Pensei que você não levaria isso adiante! – ele se aproxima dela devagar – Nossa... Está tão cheirosa... – abre um malicioso sorriso

-Se for para ficar um mês longe de você... – diz ressentida

-Como se eu fizesse coisas das quais você não quisesse! Que hipocrisia Tsunade-Sama! – zombou

-Olha... O que eu acho ou não é da minha conta!

-Tudo bem... Não vim falar sobre isso mesmo...

-Então o que você quer?

-Eu? Só queria saber como você estava... E se estava levando nossa aposta adiante... Apenas isso!

-Já está sabendo! Agora você pode ir.

-Nossa... Está muito animadinha com o fedelho!

-Jiraya... – ela diz se afastando bruscamente

Ele notou que estava sendo inconveniente, mas não se sentiu incomodado. Ao contrário, sentou-se na cadeira dela tagarelando sem parar. A Hokage nem se deu ao trabalho de responder as provocações. Não deu muita atenção ao que o malicioso Sennin dizia. Ora respondia uma coisa ou outra, só conseguia desejar que ele fosse embora logo. Mas pelo visto, ele não tinha a mínima pretensão de deixá-la sozinha naquele momento.

* * *

Por fim a tarde se foi. Naruto havia terminado as missões sem nenhum problema. Resolveu ir até a cachoeira e se banhar um pouco. Apesar da simplicidade das missões, elas haviam dado um pouco de trabalho.

-Hora de relaxar... – sentou-se na beirada da cachoeira.

Passou em pensamento tudo que havia feito nas missões naquele dia. Deixou-se por uns momentos lembrar-se de suas primeiras missões fazendo-o soltar inconscientemente algumas risadas. Quem o visse pensaria estar louco. Rindo sozinho? Mas não se importou muito e desejou ardentemente voltar naquele tempo. Tempo tão bom no qual tinha seus melhores amigos junto dele. Lembrou-se de Sasuke; saudade que tinha daquele idiota. Lembrou-se de Sakura e com ela nos pensamentos, permitiu-se desejar que algum dia em sua vida pudesse fazê-la tão feliz quanto ela desejava ser ao lado daquele traidor. Deixou-se também pensar num tão sonhado beijo na enjoada fazendo-o corar por inteiro. Criticou-se. O que ele estava fazendo?

-Sakura-Chan... – chamou seu nome baixo

Naruto amava aquela menina tanto quanto ela amava Sasuke. Não sabia o porquê ou de onde veio tamanho sentimento, mas ele seria capaz de dar a vida por ela. Desejava todo santo dia vê-la, mesmo que por uns instantes. Era vital a presença dela na sua vida. Como ele a desejava. Com carinho, com amor.

-O que eu faço com tamanho sentimento, Sakura-Chan?

Desanimou-se nadando um pouco mais. Levantou-se e pensou em sair e se vestir, mas por algum motivo do qual nem mesmo ele sabia, voltou à cachoeira e nadou novamente. Por mais alguns momentos, entrou em seus pensamentos nostálgicos. Ficou naquela água fria por muito tempo quando de repente pareceu despertar-se daquele transe.

-Tsunade-Sama! –exclamou

Lembrou-se dela. Lembrou-se o que havia ocorrido. Lembrou-se o que havia marcado com ela. Corou por inteiro. Ele, que havia passado o dia tão distraído, deixou aquele momento passar sem qualquer pensamento sobre ela; eles. Até aquele instante. Afundou-se na água tentando se esconder, como se alguém pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos sobre o que havia acontecido entre eles. Como ou por quê? Por que ele? Queria muito aquelas resposta. Sem muito esforço, saiu da água fria decidido a ter uma boa conversa.

Caminhou lentamente até a cidade sentindo um pouco de frio, afinal, estava de noite. Deveria ser umas 20h, quase 21h. A cidade começava a esvaziar, deixando cair nas ruas um silêncio gostoso. Era convidativo, teve vontade de explorar Konoha toda, só para sentir aquela sensação um pouco mais.

-Naruto!

O loiro arrepiou-se. Aquela voz chamando seu nome soava como uma doce melodia.

-Sakura-Chan! –saudou a amada. Ficou muito feliz por vê-la.

Sakura retribuiu o gesto.

-Soube que você esteve fazendo algumas missões...

-Ahh sim! Estou desocupado mesmo... Quero ganhar um dinheiro extra.

-Que ótimo... – disse sem muita emoção

-E você Sakura-Chan? Tem feito alguma coisa?

-Não... Só estudando alguns medicamentos.

Ficaram conversando um pouco e no fim Naruto havia se esquecido da Hokage. Como Sakura tinha tamanho poder sobre ele! Estranhamente ela o tratava muito bem. O loiro olhou para o céu discretamente perguntando aos deuses se estariam realizando seu sonho. Sorriu, deixando Sakura intrigada. Um belo sorriso, muito convidativo.

-Sakura-Chan – ele criou coragem – Bem... Está afim de comer alguma coisa agora?

Sakura corou.

-Comer? – fingiu não entender

-É... Digo... Estou com fome... Pensei se você não quisesse me acompanhar...

-Tá... Tudo bem então!

Naruto parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento de tamanha felicidade. Caminharam lado a lado até a casa de ramen favorita do menino e logo fizeram seus pedidos esperando pacientemente numa conversa animada.

-Não sei quando devo voltar a treinar... Jiraya-Sama disse que talvez fosse sair numa missão secreta... Não duvido nada que sejam encontros secretos com suas meninas pelo mundo afora – Naruto comentou debochando.

Sakura riu. Aquele momento estava muito gostoso.

-Também não devo voltar a treinar tão cedo... Tsunade-Sama disse que tem muita coisa acumulada na Central...

Naruto nem se deu ao trabalho de pensar na Hokage. Quem realmente importava para ele estava ao seu lado naquele momento. Nem prestava muita atenção ao que ela dizia. Parecia hipnotizado.

O tempo passava devagar, mas sem momento algum se mostrar incomôdo para os dois. Mesmo depois de comerem o ramen não foram embora. Ficaram conversando mais e mais. O papo fluía gostosamente fazendo-os falaram de quase tudo: de seus treinos, viagens, gostos, sonhos... Poderia ter ficado tudo tão bem se não fosse o fato de o próprio Naruto tocar no passado: Sasuke. Ele não sabia que mesmo longe, Sasuke ainda era um fantasma para Sakura. Ela ficou visivelmente atordoada sentindo necessidade de desabafar. E falou. Falou muito. Naruto apenas ouviu. Sentiu-se um pouco magoado, mas nada poderia fazer. No coração de Sakura, para ele, parecia não existir lugar.

-Sakura-Chan... Não fique assim... Nós vamos encontrá-lo... Eu prometo isso a você.

Se fosse para a felicidade dela, Naruto daria sua vida para trazer de volta aquele traidor. Desejava vê-la sorrir novamente da mesma forma que fazia quando tinha Sasuke por perto. Mas Sakura falava sem pensar. Liberava toda a sua frustração no loiro piorando quando decidiu pedir uma dose de sake. Naruto espantou-se. Deduziu que o gosto pela bebida foi influência da Hokage. Para acompanhá-la, pediu uma também.

-Essa é da boa! – disse Sakura. Ela havia engolido a dose toda sem pestanejar. Naruto ficou boquiaberto quando ela pediu outra e a bebeu da mesma forma.

-Sakura-Chan! Vá devagar... Essas bebidas são fortes e...

-Há! Você é um homem ou um fraco? – zombou

Naruto não se incomodou. Ela já estava muito alterada, enquanto ele mal conseguia beber o próprio copo. A bebida era muito forte, só o cheiro embrulhava o estômago do loiro. Naruto tentava de todas as formas beber devagar e quando finalmente havia terminado, Sakura já estava na quinta dose.

-Sakura-Chan... Acho melhor irmos para casa. Vamos! Eu te levo!

-Não quero! –balbuciou – Quero beber aquela garrafa inteira! Vamos seu frangote! Beba um pouco mais comigo!

O loiro estava sem jeito. Sentia-se fraco. Queria que ela o admirasse. Pediu mais uma dose e a bebeu de uma só vez. Os olhos do loiro instantaneamente ficaram vermelhos e inchados.

-Ah!! Agora sim! – disse Sakura animada – Agora parece homem!

Naruto corou e logo os dois bebiam feito loucos. O garçom já estava ficando irritado com a gritaria sem sentido. Eles pouco se importavam menos ainda o loiro que estava feliz por estar dividindo aquele momento com Sakura. Ela por sua vez, parecia estar apenas interessada em afogar as mágoas.

O excesso de bebida começava a mostrar o seu veneno. Sakura e Naruto já estavam com suas validades no limite. Não tardou muito e o momento "sentimental" começou. Sakura se desculpava por tudo que havia feito com Naruto e chorava muito. O outro fazia o mesmo. Entre soluços se declarava para ela, mas eles mal se entendiam. Parecia que cada um falava consigo mesmo. E o que antes era um incômodo no bar, agora era uma atração. Estava até rolando discretamente uma aposta de quem iria vomitar ou fazer strip tease primeiro. As pessoas começavam se aglomerar ao redor, mas os dois nem ligavam. Continuavam a beber e falar sem pensar.

-Naruto! Vamos! Peça mais uma rodada de sake!

Sakura ordenava, mas nem era preciso pedir. O garçom já enchia o copo dos dois que viravam tudo de uma só vez.

-Heim Sakura-Chan... Você está tão bonita hoje... – a bebida o encorajava. Disse aquela mesma frase umas mil vezes, mas Sakura pareceu não ouvir nenhuma vez.

-Bonita eu? Tem certeza que me acha bonita? – diz debochando.

O efeito da bebida a fez falar sem se importar. O bar estremece e mais apostas começavam a surgir. Quem agarraria quem primeiro?

-Acho sim Sakura-Chan! Sempre achei! – a bebida o envenenava. Sentia-se encorajado para fazer tudo e de tudo.

-Duvido! - Sakura diz virando a cara. Para sua sorte não citou Tsunade. Mas não faria diferença alguma, estavam bêbados demais para ligarem os fatos.

Naruto pensou um pouco. Aliás, fez um grande esforço, afinal estava "na mão do palhaço".

-Sakura-Chan... Todos esses anos não houve outra pessoa que me despertasse tanto interesse – ele diz sinceramente.

No fundo do bar pôde-se ouvir um "Awwww que lindo!", mas eles não puderam notar. Muito mal entendiam um ao outro. E ele continua:

-Meus sentimentos sempre foram sinceros por você...

A coragem estava sem seu ápice. Ele se aproxima de Sakura devagar. Ela o olhava intrigada não acreditando. Será que ele tentaria fazer o que ela estava pensando??

-Me dê apenas uma chance para lhe mostrar o quanto posso te fazer feliz...

Naruto aproxima seu rosto ao máximo do dela. Ela sentia o cheiro forte de sake nos lábios do loiro sentindo-se até mesmo tentada, mas se existia um sentimento em Sakura, esse sentimento era o orgulho. Naruto pôde selar os lábios nos dela, mas Sakura desvilha-se bruscamente dando um tapa estalado no rosto do garoto. Naruto sente a face queimar e então, maldosamente, ela finaliza:

-Naruto... Seu idiota! Eu posso estar bêbada... Mas não estou maluca. – as palavras saíram de sua boca com muito ódio.

O bar parou. Naruto sentiu vontade de se enterrar. Sem reação alguma, o loiro apenas a observou ir embora profundamente magoado. O que ele havia feito de tão grave para ela tratá-lo daquele jeito? Por que tanto desprezo? Algumas pessoas se comoveram tentando consolá-lo, mas a explosão de sentimentos confusos muito mal lhe prendiam em seus pensamentos. O que ele havia feito de tão grave? O que lhe faltava?

* * *

Tsunade discutiu horas com Jiraya. Ele ainda assim nem pensou em ir embora, queria mesmo é ficar perto dela. Entretanto, Tsunade queria ficar sozinha, tinha medo que Naruto chegasse e os visse juntos. Pensava que isso pudesse atrapalhar seus planos.

-Jiraya... Por favor. Sejamos cordiais. Amanha nos falamos.

-Eu só queria passar algum tempo com você... – diz sinceramente. Jiraya era muito mulherengo, apesar de tanto negar, sentia um sentimento especial pela Hokage.

-Tudo bem... Eu lhe entendo. Mas agora, somos rivais. Se isso for melhorar, eu mudo minha aposta ok? Ao invés de você ficar um mês longe, quero que você seja meu escravo por um mês também! Ok?

-Ótimo! – ele sorri – Mas me deixe ficar um tempo com você... Sinceramente, senti sua falta. Não tenha medo. Só quero conversar. Como você tem passado?

Ela desmancha. Jiraya sabia ser muito carinhoso quando queria, mas raramente ela se deixava enganar. Ele sempre mentiu para ela e varias vezes se magoou. Tanto perdeu que aprendeu. Porém, desta vez ele a venceu pelo cansaço.

Ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo e Tsunade pareceu se esquecer de Naruto fazendo o tempo passar ligeiro ao lado do Ero-Sennin. Há muito ela não tinha uma conversa sadia com alguém. Devido as suas obrigações, seu tempo costumava ser bem curto deixando-a muito isolada. Ela sorria docemente como há muito não fazia. Mas tudo poderia ficar tão bem se não fosse Jiraya se exceder. Como sempre. Era só ficar sozinho com ela que vinha com gracinhas. Ela se irritou amargamente. Já imaginava que ele poderia fazer aquilo, mas deixou-se enganar.

-Essa já foi demais Jiraya! Já disse que enquanto estivermos nessa aposta não quero nada com você! Vá embora agora!

Discutiram feio, mas Jiraya não iria desistir tão cedo. Ficaram gritando um com o outro durante um bom tempo. Tsunade teve uma vontade louca de matá-lo.

* * *

Como num despertar Naruto voltou a si. Pagou o bar e decidiu ir para casa. Estava muito magoado tendo até vontade de chorar, mas repreendeu-se. Ele que estava errado, se enganando. Ele sabia dos sentimentos de Sakura e mesmo assim tentou beijá-la. Odiou-se em pensamento decidindo por um ponto final naquela historia. Resolveu esquecê-la. Era o melhor a ser feito.

Caminhou devagar pelas ruas bem iluminadas de Konoha com a cabeça longe. Muito mal notava os prédios e as poucas pessoas que estavam na rua. Tinha vontade mesmo era de juntar o pouco que possuía e ir embora, sumir mundo afora. Sentia necessidade de se recuperar. Sakura não apenas o rejeitara pela milésima vez como também o havia humilhado. Como se estivesse com uma doença tão contagiosa e mortal. E mesmo que tivesse, ele não merecia aquilo. Ninguém merecia.

Em pensamento, torturou-se durante um bom tempo. Olhava para a Lua tão viva no céu como se esperasse uma resposta para os seus problemas e meio que do nada, lembrou-se que tinha que encontrar a Hokage para pegar o seu pagamento. E que também precisava de algumas respostas. Resolveu prosseguir até o prédio. Caminhou rápido. Estava muito decidido.

* * *

Tsunade tinha que admitir. Jiraya era um artista. Como ele era sarcástico. Quase saíram no tapa umas cem vezes.

-Jiraya... Agora chega. Já está bem tarde. Amanha acordo cedo você sabe disso bem...

Jiraya não se deu por satisfeito. Olhou para as horas.

-Mas ainda é 1h da manhã Tsunade!

-UMA HORA DA MANHÃ??????

Tsunade imaginava que era tarde. Mas não tão tarde. Teve vontade de amarrar Jiraya e correr atrás de Naruto. Não para dar continuidade na aposta, mas para lhe quebrar todos os ossos. Estava com raiva, com mais raiva ainda das provocações do Sennin.

-Tsunade-Sama!

Eles não escutam quando Naruto chama debaixo. Jiraya e Tsunade brigavam muito e discutiam alto. Se o prédio não fosse tão afastado das vilas residenciais já haveria um motim na porta do prédio.

O loiro bate à porta timidamente. Tsunade e Jiraya que quase se matavam pararam naquele momento.

-Desculpe o incomodo... E desculpa pela hora também Tsunade-Sama... Mas tive uns desvios... Vejo também que você está ocupada... Se for melhor volto depois.

-Não tudo bem... Esse individuo já esta de saída. – diz entre dentes.

Jiraya nada disse. Saudou Naruto e o deixou sozinho com a Hokage.

-Entre...

Tsunade e Naruto estavam alterados. Cada um a sua maneira. Tinham muito a conversar naquele momento. Só não sabiam por onde começar.


	4. Cheiro Maldoso!

Cheiro maldoso!

Tsunade observava Naruto na porta. Ele parecia distante. O cheiro de sake que vinha do recém-chegado despertou a curiosidade na loira.

-Entre Naruto. Deixe-me ver o que você terminou.

Naruto entra devagar. Estava cada vez mais distante em seus pensamentos fazendo-o esquecer-se do assédio. O loiro entrega os papéis na mão da Hokage mecanicamente olhando para algum ponto aleatório no chão. Tsunade os recebe já sabendo o resultado.

-Tudo ok! Como você foi rápido! – sorri tentando criar um diálogo.

Naruto pareceu não ouvi-la. Parecia ter se esquecido o porquê estava atrás da Hokage e também a forma da qual ela o agarrou dias atrás. Mesmo ela, pareceu esquecer-se da aposta. O marasmo nos olhos do loiro a intrigavam como também despertava um pouco de compaixão. A bela Hokage apressa-se pegando uma boa quantia em dinheiro e colocando num envelope. Ela entrega ao loiro tentando acabar com aquela situação estranha. Talvez o dinheiro o animasse, pensava ela.

-Aqui está. Com juros e correção! – brincou.

-Obrigado Baa-Chan... – agradeceu sem muita emoção. Um sorriso triste fez Tsunade murchar. – Então... Vou-me indo...

Naruto segue até a porta, a tristeza o domava sem muito esforço. Ele tinha até perdido a vontade de fazer perguntas a Hokage, mas a mesma o chama com uma voz muito preocupada:

-Naruto!

Ele pára a porta e responde:

-Sim..?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele teve vontade de contar, mas disse que não. Aquilo não a convenceu.

-Você acha mesmo que isso me engana? – ela o observava com carinho – Vamos conversar um pouco...

Ele sorri sem jeito, mas ela o conhecia bem. O loiro volta até o centro da sala e senta-se no chão perto da Hokage. Ela o acompanha ficando a menos de um metro dele sentindo seu cheiro que era fraco misturado ao forte sake, mas nada disse. Aquilo a incomodou um pouco não sabendo ao certo o por quê.

-Então Naruto... O que houve com você?

-Baa-Chan... Tem algo de errado comigo? – ele perguntou. Seu tom triste cortou o coração de Tsunade

-Claro que não Naruto! Você é jovem e muito bonito!

Aquilo não satisfez o sentimento ferido dele.

-Não parece... Tudo que quero, sempre dá errado... Me sinto... um lixo...

-O que houve Naruto? O que te disseram? – preocupou-se

Naruto perdeu-se em pensamento. Era visível a tortura mental da qual ele se encontrava. A Hokage queria ajudá-lo, mas não sabia por onde começar. O melhor era deixá-lo se acalmar um pouco. Ele hesita durante um tempo pensando se deveria falar, quando por fim suas palavras saíram quase que num sussurro.

-Sabe Baa-Chan... Irei te contar... Mesmo por que, não existe uma alma nessa vila que não saiba dos meus sentimentos...

Tsunade pensou em Sakura. Ela sabia que a rosada sabia ser cruel com as palavras, ainda mais com Naruto, mas pensou que naquele momento a sua pupila havia se superado.

-O que ela te disse Naruto?

Naruto nem notou quando a Hokage disse "ela", mesmo porque não era preciso explicar em detalhes quem era.

-Ela me rejeitou como sempre Baa-Chan.. Tratou-me como se fosse um lixo... Será que sou uma pessoa tão ruim assim? Sempre faço o possível para agradá-la... E ela só me dá patada...

Tsunade ouvia com atenção Naruto abrir seu coração para ela. Contou o que tinha ocorrido no bar e como ela o menosprezou. Naruto parecia que iria desmontar a qualquer momento.

-Naruto-Kun... – ela se aproxima e o abraça com carinho. Aquela mistura de cheiros a fez fechar os olhos inconscientemente – Se ela o trata desse jeito é porque ela não o merece. Você tem seus valores! Você é um menino divino!

Ele a abraça forte. Tsunade viajava naquela fragrância entorpecente.

-Ela é o seu primeiro amor certo?

Ele cora.

-É... Não sei por que Baa-Chan... Mas desde que vi Sakura, meus sentimentos por ela só cresceram. Até hoje não consigo tirá-la da minha cabeça e coração.

Tsunade invejou um pouco aquele sentimento sincero.

-Entendo... Você já namorou alguma vez Naruto?

Naruto sentiu-se mal. Ele mal tinha beijado uma garota quanto mais namorar.

-Não Baa-Chan... (...)

Soltou no ar as palavras. Pensou em dizer algo mais, mas calou-se. Antes que um silêncio constrangedor pairasse, a Hokage continuou:

-Ah! – ela dá risadas. Ele se encolhe de vergonha – É por isso Naruto! Isso vai mudar quando você tiver uma namorada.

-Acho difícil Baa-Chan... Não consigo desejar outra pessoa...

Tsunade pensou na sua aposta. O momento era mais que propício. Tinha algo no ar que a provocava deduzindo ser o sake, mesmo não tendo certeza. Ela estava ali sentada com ele nos braços, consolando-o. Sentiu-se mal por estar se aproveitando da fraqueza do menino, mas de certa forma poderia ser bom. Talvez o ajudasse a melhorar sua auto-estima.

-Você vai ver que sim Naruto... – sua voz saiu um tanto maliciosa, mas Naruto pareceu não notar.

-Talvez... Mas ninguém se interessa por mim Baa-Chan. – falou sinceramente.

Não imaginava o que a Hokage pensava em fazer. Mesmo o que tinha acontecido entre os dois, naquele momento pareceu não pesar.

-Como não? Já perguntou a todas as mulheres no mundo é? – brincou, ela queria ser natural, afinal, se ela tivesse sorte, seria a primeira vez dele. Queria que fosse bom para ambos.

-Não! – ele diz timidamente – Mas não preciso nem perguntar...

A Hokage aspirava segundas intenções. A sorte parecia sorrir para ela, mas estava se sentindo muito mal para dar prosseguimento. Naruto estava fraco, cabisbaixo. Mesmo que em seu íntimo o cheiro de sake a provocasse, não se sentiu no direito de violá-lo de tal forma. Ainda mais sendo apenas por uma brincadeira.

-Naruto não fale coisas das quais você não sabe...

-Como não Baa-Chan?! Olhe para mim! Como eu estou? Arrasado. Não tenho nada nem ninguém. E a única pessoa que me traz um pouco de conforto faz toda questão de pisar em mim. Não sei o que fazer. Faço absolutamente tudo para agradá-la e o que recebo? Desprezo!

Ele vira o rosto soltando-se do abraço que o ligava a Tsunade. Ela o observava com carinho e um pouco de pena. Ficaram assim durante um tempo.

-Eu já decidi Baa-Chan...

A Hokage que já tinha desistido de seus planos perversos, o ouvia com atenção.

-Vou me afastar de Sakura.

Tsunade não acreditou, mas preferiu não falar nada. Acarinhou as madeixas douradas do menino então se levantou.

-Olha Naruto, seja qual for a sua decisão, eu vou estar ao seu lado. Sempre que quiser, pode vim conversar comigo, ok?

Naruto que até então mantinha os olhos fixos no chão, ergueu a cabeça na direção da Hokage. Ela sorria e lhe deu uma piscadela gentil. Naruto se permite abrir um sorriso.

-Obrigado Baa-Chan!

A Hokage ergue a mão para poder ajudá-lo se levantar. Sem muito esforço, o põe de pé enquanto lhe dava alguns conselhos para tentar amenizar sua dor. A conversa rendeu um bocado, nem se deram conta como o tempo havia voado. Naruto olhou as horas assustado decidindo partir.

-Obrigado Baa-Chan... Não sei como lhe agradecer...

-Que isso Naruto-Kun! Sempre que precisar pode me procurar – ela sorria

Ele a abraçou forte com carinho, agora sentindo o cheiro fraco do seu perfume. Corou.

-Até mais Baa-Chan! – apressou-se para despedida, o cheiro dela despertou algo que nem mesmo ele sabia o que era

-Ahh Naruto!

-Sim? – ao se virar, notou pela primeira vez naquela noite, como ela estava sexy. Corou por inteiro ao lembrar-se que esteve tão próximo dela.

-Volte aqui amanhã! Tenho mais algumas missões! Isto é... Se você estiver desocupado!

-Claro Baa-Chan!

-Então até amanhã!

-Boa noite Baa-Chan!

Tsunade esperou ele ir embora, mas ainda sentindo o cheiro dele impregnado em sua roupa. Amava aquela bebida perigosa. Sentiu-se provocada. Mas não se arrependeu de não ter feito nada. Pensou também em desistir daquela brincadeira sem graça do Jiraya, em nome de Naruto. Lembrou-se do que Shizune havia dito. Criticou-se.

* * *

Naruto chegou em casa e tomou um banho bem demorado. Precisava tirar aquele cheiro forte de sake do corpo. Seus pensamentos ficaram nas palavras da Hokage. E inconscientemente no cheiro fraco que ela exalava. O que era aquela sensação? Jogou suas roupas sujas num cesto e se deitou na cama nu. Apagou num sono profundo e confuso.

* * *

Logo que Naruto saiu, Tsunade sentou-se em sua cadeira. Observou pela janela como era tarde, podia notar ao longe que não demoraria a amanhecer. Mais longe ainda estavam seus pensamentos. Naruto que fora embora e deixou ali uma presença maldosa. Como o sake mexeu com ela... Deixou-se levar pelo o desejo em pensamentos. Naruto deixou de ser criança, o cheiro dele era a prova disso. Criticou-se mais uma vez em pensamentos.

-Devo estar com muito sono... – disse a si mesma

Acalmou os pensamentos e resolveu ir descansar. Iria passar pela porta na maior tranqüilidade se não fosse Jiraya lhe barrar com os braços. Sua distração foi tamanha que quase bateu seu rosto no dele. No susto ela dá um impulso para trás perdendo o equilíbrio, mas o Ero-Sennin enlaça sua cintura.

-Então... – ele abre um largo sorriso apertando-a contra seu corpo – Como foi? Já posso ser o seu escravo?

Tsunade foi pega de surpresa. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos, sentia-se mal pela aposta. Não queria continuar com aquilo. Pensou se diria isso a ele, mas preferiu se calar. Iria desistir sim da aposta, mas não diria ao Sennin. Quando fosse a hora, se declararia derrotada por livre e espontânea vontade.

-Não... Não foi desta vez... – fingiu. Tinha ser uma boa atriz naquele momento

-Uma pena Hokage... – ele sarrava seu corpo contra o dela – Estava louco que você pusesse uma coleira em meu pescoço! Adoro quando você é malvada...

-Jiraya... Por favor...

Ela tentou se soltar mais foi em vão. Ele a colocou contra uma parede colando seu corpo ao dela. Sussurrava em seu ouvido algumas juras de amor e prazer. Ela sentia cheiro de sake que vinha dos lábios do Sennin ficando tentada ao desejo. Como aquele cheiro a provocava. Tentou se soltar uma ou duas vezes mais, mas Jiraya estava disposto a tudo.

-Quer ser meu escravo é? – disse com os lábios colados nos dele agarrando com força as longas madeixas do Sennin – Eu não costumo ser boazinha...

Cravou suas unhas em uma das nádegas firmes do Sennin. Ele não disfarçou sua excitação. Sucumbiram ao prazer como dois velhos amantes.

* * *

Naruto acordou assustado. Percebeu que não conseguiu dormir muito. Um sonho estranho o fez desistir de voltar a dormir. Sentou-se na cama.

-Tsunade-Sama...

Lembrou-se. Agradeceu em pensamentos a ajuda da Hokage. Pensava nela de forma carinhosa e muito respeitosa, apesar de que nos últimos dias a viu de forma um tanto peculiar.

-Ahh foi mera coincidência... – tentava justificar – Talvez, estivesse bêbada...

Tentava por si só achar justificativa para o que tinha acontecido logo na sua chegada a Konoha. Achou conveniente e preferiu não só acatar aquilo, como também desistiu de fazer perguntas a Hokage. Talvez fosse melhor não tocar mais no assunto.

Sentiu fome logo quando pôs os pés para fora da cama. Preparou algumas coisas e comeu sem pressa. Pensava no que faria naquele dia e se policiava para não pensar em Sakura. A lembrança do cheiro da Hokage também ajudava.

-Ahh Naruto... Está ficando maluco?

Repreendeu-se. Não se permitia pensar na Hokage com segundas intenções, mesmo que fosse quase inevitável. O cheiro dela era doce e provocante. Um cheiro que garota nenhuma tinha. Nem mesmo Sakura. Menos ainda as "protegidas" de Jiraya-Sama. Deduziu ser cheiro de mulher.

Terminou seu café e resolveu ir até a cachoeira nadar um pouco. Precisava limpar seus pensamentos antes de se encontrar com a Hokage e começar as missões. Desceu de seu prédio e caminhou sem pressa. Não poderia adiar aquela terapia.

* * *

Tsunade e Jiraya quase adormeceram abraçados no centro da sala da Hokage. Aliás, Jiraya quase adormeceu. Haviam feito amor como há muito não faziam e ambos estavam exaustos, mas Tsunade se perdia em seus pensamentos. Fizera amor com Jiraya pelo desejo que o cheiro de sake exalava. Mas o cheiro que vinha do Sennin não era o mesmo que despertara um desejo intenso na Hokage. Sentia-se mal, tinha decidido acabar com a aposta, mas intimamente queria por a prova aquela brincadeira.

Acordou Jiraya antes que o Sol iluminasse por completo sua sala. O Sennin partiu selando os lábios de sua amante muito satisfeito: não havia mulher no mundo que o completasse na cama como ela. Entretanto, a Hokage não estava muito satisfeita. Preferiu não ir dormir, mesmo porque, se o fizesse só acordaria no dia seguinte. Mas também, era muito cedo para começar o trabalho e nem mesmo Shizune havia chegado. Resolveu tomar um banho.

-Preciso de algo forte... Preciso tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça.

Logo cedo, tomou uma longa dose de sake e um banho gelado. Voltou a sua sala e mesmo da porta, já podia sentir o cheiro forte de sake que a impregnava. Voltou a se perder em pensamentos. Que cheiro maldoso...

* * *

Naruto olhava com carinho as árvores pelo caminho. Conseguiu se esquecer o que tanto lhe afligia. Olhava as cores, os tamanhos... Tudo o que em 18 anos da sua vida em Konoha pareceu não notar. Mas para o seu azar seus olhos se fixaram numa residência que lhe trouxe não apenas de volta a si como também lembranças ruins da noite passada. Ignorou o local e continuou seu caminho.

Chegou à cachoeira muito inquieto. Olhou ao redor e pôde notar que não havia ninguém. Tirou seus trajes e pôs cuidadosamente no chão. Gostava de nadar nu, mesmo porque, quase ninguém gostava da temperatura daquela água deixando o local muito isolado. Mesmo estando no começo do verão. Pôs um pé na água e sentiu a mesma lhe congelar por inteiro.

-Nossa...

Mergulhou. Preferiu que fosse de uma vez. Nadou um pouco, mas logo sossegou debaixo da queda d'água. Ficou um tempo relaxando. Ele precisava daquilo.

O tempo passava devagar. A tranqüilidade do local o permitia viajar nas suas lembranças. Não pensava em Sakura, mas sim no intrigante cheiro que sentiu. Desejou apagar da sua mente tais pensamentos, mas quanto mais tentava mais pensava. Afundou-se na água. Ficou por lá até que lhe faltasse o ar tão vital aos seus pulmões.

-Jiraya-Sama tinha razão... Eu deveria ter aproveitado melhor certas coisas...

Lembrou-se do que tanto Jiraya teimava em lhe mostrar. Pensou na infinidade de mulheres que "perdeu", mas estranhamente não se sentiu arrependido. Não gostava nenhum pouco de mulheres sem valor. E quando deu por si estava novamente pensando em Sakura. Teve raiva de si mesmo.

-Queria odiá-la Sakura-Chan... Com todas as minhas forças.

Desejou mesmo sabendo ser impossível. Viajou um pouco mais nas próprias lembranças e então resolveu se vestir. Precisava se distrair até que desse a hora de encontrar a Hokage.

Caminhou até a cidade pensando na casa de ramen, mas as lembranças ruins ainda estavam muito vivas na sua cabeça. Parou num pequeno bar. Sentou-se e esperou pacientemente o garçom.

-O senhor deseja alguma coisa? – perguntou o garçom

-Ahmm – Naruto pensou.

Iria pedir um suco, mas sentiu uma estranha necessidade.

-Uma dose de sake por favor...

O garçom de bom grado lhe entregou. Ele bebeu devagar.

-Jiraya-Sama não vive sem essa bebida não é à toa... – pensou

Bebeu mais duas doses então parou. Pensou no que havia feito.

-Há! Como se isso fosse me ajudar...

Concluiu desanimado.

* * *

Tsunade sem perceber adormeceu em sua cadeira. Teve sonhos estranhos, mas foi acordada com o sacolejo de Shizune.

-Tsunade-Sama! Tsunade-Sama! Acorde! Já é quase 10h da manhã!

A Hokage acordou muito assustada. Olhou ao redor e então fixou seu olhar ao de Shizune.

-A senhorita está bem?

-Estou... Eu acho...

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Aii... você não parece nada bem Tsunade-Sama...

-Estou sim Shizune... Só estou meio confusa...

-Por que? O que houve? Naruto-Kun não veio ao seu encontro?

Shizune estava muito curiosa. Queria saber das novidades, mas o desanimo da Hokage a contaminou.

-Veio... Mais é que...

Tsunade contou a Shizune tudo o que tinha acontecido. Shizune ficou com o coração na mão.

-Pobre Naruto-Kun... E esse tal Jiraya-Sama heim! Vou te falar!

-Nem me fala... – Tsunade diz virando os olhos. Havia ocultado a parte do prazer que tivera com ele.

-E agora? Vai desistir da aposta?

Tsunade pensou. Havia ocultado também ao desejo estranho que Naruto havia despertado. Não se sentiu no direito.

-Creio que sim Shizune... – disse sinceramente

-Aii! Então você vai ter que ser escrava de Jiraya-Sama por um mês Tsunade-Sama!

-Ahh Shizune...

Conversaram bastante naquela manhã. Tsunade estava decidida a terminar com a aposta. Mas não podia negar: o sake a provocou...

* * *

Obrigada pela review Saky-Chan-Haruno! Sempre que puder vou postar ^^

bjaao


	5. O Cheiro do Desejo

P.S.: Hentai explícito neste capítulo. Demorou mais chegou.

Evitarei o máximo para não usar palavras chulas [xulas(?? Não sei como se escreve xD)]

Boa leitura ^^

* * *

O cheiro do desejo

Sakura acordou com uma dor de cabeça descontrolada. Sentou-se na beirada da cama tentando pensar no que aconteceu, mas uma sede monstruosa tomou conta de sua garganta. Bebeu uma garrafa d'água inteira para enfim se satisfazer e olhou as horas meio confusa. Estava quase na hora do almoço. Espantou-se.

-Como eu dormi!

Não tinha fome. Foi quando notou o seu próprio odor.

-Nossa! Que cheiro forte de...

Lembrou-se o que aconteceu. Lembrou-se que havia bebido como um gambá na casa de ramen favorita do Naruto. Naruto! Lembrou-se dele. Aos poucos sua mente foi clareando e o teatrinho rodando. Que papelão: uma bêbada como um gambá e um pinto no lixo. Naruto era o pinto. Assim que ela o fez se sentir. Sentiu-se mal. Não precisava ter feito aquilo.

-Naruto... – disse seu nome baixo – Mas ele não deveria ter me beijado oras!

Praguejou.

-Mas... Mas ele não me beijou... Apenas tentou... Mesmo assim não está certo!

Tinha um pouco de raiva pelo o que aconteceu, mas não conseguia disfarçar o sentimento de culpa. Ela podia lembrar com clareza o olhar de profunda tristeza dele enquanto ela entoava palavras de puro orgulho. Ela sabia dos sentimentos dele, como ele sempre fora sincero e respeitador. Mesmo tentando beijá-la algumas vezes, nunca a agarrou a força. Pensou que talvez ele jamais a perdoasse.

-Naruto me perdoa...

Disse a si mesma. Encarou uma ducha gelada pensando se deveria falar com ele. Não teve coragem. Deitou-se um pouco na cama, mas logo adormeceu profundamente.

* * *

Naruto pagou o bar.

-Estou ficando louco. Mal começo a beber e já pegando vício. – repreendeu-se

Caminhou em direção ao prédio da Hokage. Já era hora do almoço, mas preferiu visitar a Hokage primeiro. Parou à porta respirando fundo. Poderia jurar que sentiu o perfume dela ali debaixo.

-Tsunade-Sama! Shizune-nee-chan!

Ele chamou.

-Olá Naruto-Kun!

Shizune o saúda. Ele procura por ela, mas solteirona completa:

-Aqui em cima Naruto-Kun! Venha! A Hokage o espera!

Naruto sobe as escadas e bate à porta.

-Entre Naruto! – diz a Hokage

Ele entra na sala timidamente. Cumprimenta as duas que retribuem sorridentes.

-Como está Naruto? Sente-se melhor?

-Sim Baa-Chan! Bem melhor, obrigado.

Ela sorri, ele cora. Aparentemente Tsunade estava bem, mas em seu íntimo não conseguia tirar do pensamento o que tinha ocorrido horas antes. Apesar da maior idade, Naruto ainda era um menino para ela, mas não podia negar que aquilo a provocava. De longe ela sentiu o cheiro fraco de sake que vinha dele. Tentou limpar a mente em vão. Havia desistido da aposta, mas o desejo insistia em arder.

-Naruto-Kun soube que você foi excepcional nas missões! Parabéns! – diz Shizune

-Que nada Nee-Sama! – diz sem jeito – Não era nada complicado

Conversam um pouco. Naruto sentia-se melhor e não pensava mais no assédio da Hokage. O papo fluía naturalmente, sem peso. Pelo menos para Naruto.

-Bem Tsunade-Sama... Já está na hora do almoço e eu preciso sair agora. Perdão Naruto-Kun! Mas preciso ir! – Shizune diz olhando as horas

-Tudo bem Shizune! Também já vou! – diz a Hokage

Naruto consente com Tsunade e observa Shizune se despedir.

-Bem Naruto, acho melhor lhe passar as missões depois. Conversei hoje cedo com Shizune e ela me disse que hoje, talvez, não tenha nada muito importante. Essa parte, prefiro deixar com ela.

-Tudo bem Baa-Chan!

-Que bom! Pensei que ficaria chateado – Tsunade filmava cada gesto dele. Preferiu não deixar que seus pensamentos a provocassem – Então vou almoçar também! Se puder... Volte mais tarde! – tentou se apressar

-Ok Baa-Chan!

Naruto já se encaminhava para a porta quando pensou um pouco. Ela fora tão atenciosa com ele mais cedo e acabou desejando retribuir a gentileza.

-Baa-Chan!

-Sim?

Ela estava arrumando umas coisas na mesa. Parou naquele momento e o encarou. Naruto sentiu aquele olhar lhe perfurar.

-Bem... Gostaria de almoçar comigo?

Ela sorriu. Ele se encabulou.

-Digo... Você foi tão gentil comigo... Queria poder lhe retribuir...

-Seria uma honra!

Ele abriu um largo sorriso.

-Só preciso arrumar umas coisas aqui, não demoro.

-Tudo bem Baa-Chan! Vou te esperar lá embaixo.

-Ok! – deu uma piscadela

Naruto estava feliz. Que honra almoçar com a Hokage! Desceu as escadas apressado e a esperou pacientemente na entrada.

Tsunade esperou até que ele sumisse pela porta. Fechou os olhos e deixou o corpo cair na cadeira.

-Onde você está com a cabeça Tsunade? – perguntou-se

Ele tinha cheiro de sake, parecia que ele queria provocá-la. Teve vontade de desistir do almoço, mas seria uma desfeita para um pedido tão gentil. O que fazer afinal?

Naruto estava parado na porta do prédio de costas. Tsunade desceu devagar e o viu de costas para ela. Analisou maldosamente a silhueta do jovem distraído. Não arrancaria um pedaço olhar um pouco afinal. Aproximou-se devagar e disse em seu ouvido:

-Vamos? – sua voz saiu como um sussurro. Ela sentiu o cheiro que a tanto intrigava. Provocou-se.

Naruto arrepiou-se dando um pulo. Ela soltou umas risadas tentando disfarçar.

-Tu-Tudo bem Baa-Chan!

Tsunade ergue um braço. Naruto ainda assustado não entende.

-Ué? Você não vai levar uma dama para almoçar?

Naruto sorri timidamente e lhe dá o braço. Não conseguiu disfarçar seu embaraço. Nunca tinha feito aquilo. E mais: ela estava muito próxima dele. Sentia o cheiro que ela exalava lhe embriagando levemente e aquela sensação estranha lhe tomou os pensamentos de novo. Olhou para ela discretamente enquanto caminhavam até o centro. Seria... desejo?

O silêncio se esvai dando espaço para uma animada conversa. Naruto conseguiu se distrair, esquecendo daqueles pensamentos. Quando se deu conta, já estavam no centro da cidade.

-Baa-Chan! Você quer almoçar aonde?

-Hmm... Já sei!

Tsunade sugere uma pequena pensão no fim da rua. Os dois caminharam até o local parando a porta e admirando sua bela fachada.

-Nossa Baa-Chan! Nunca tinha vindo aqui!

-Meu lugar favorito! – confessa a Hokage

O local estava lotado e de cara alguns funcionários reconheceram à bela Hokage e saudaram com carinho. Naruto deduziu que Tsunade era uma grande freqüentadora do lugar. A dupla adentra na pequena pensão tentando encontrar uma mesa, mas acabaram precisando de ajuda.

-Toya¹! Toya! – chama a Hokage

-Ohh!! Olá Tsunade-Sama!

Um jovem rapaz se aproxima da Hokage, Naruto deduziu que ele fosse um funcionário.

-Mesa para dois, por favor!

-É para já Hokage-Sama! – disse lhe dando uma piscadela

Toya os encaminhou até uma pequena mesa com apenas dois lugares. Sentaram-se.

-Então Toya, o que nos sugere?

Toya gentilmente citou os pratos do dia. Naruto logo escolheu o seu.

-Também quero o mesmo que ele! – disse a Hokage

-Alguma coisa para beber agora? – perguntou Toya

Naruto e Tsunade pensaram inconscientemente em sake. O loiro mal havia começado a beber e já desejava o sake assim como os seus pulmões desejavam o oxigênio.

-Uma dose de sake para mim – disse Naruto, não resistiu

A Hokage mordeu os lábios discretamente. Sake... Ele pediu sake.

-Uma para mim também, por favor.

O gentil garçom os deixou sozinhos.

-Então começou a beber Naruto-Kun...

-Não sei Baa-Chan... Mas desde ontem, não consigo desejar beber outra coisa... Que praga... No começo, mal conseguia engolir. Só o cheiro me embrulhava o estomago...

Ela sorriu.

-É assim mesmo... Cuidado para não terminar como o seu Sennin.

Ela o olhava nos olhos.

-Meio difícil Baa-Chan... – desviou o olhar

Não demorou muito para que o garçom trouxesse uma garrafa de sake e dois pequenos copos. Naruto agradeceu e os encheu.

-Obrigada Naruto.

Ele sorriu segurando seu copo. Brindaram. A Hokage o viu engolir a bebida toda sem hesitar. Lembrou-se como Sakura começou a beber. Pensou até mesmo em comentar, mas nada disse.

-Nossa... – Naruto soltou. Sua voz saiu com um misto de prazer e satisfação – Esse sake é divino

-Eu sei... – a Hokage o fitava com desejo nos olhos, o fazia sem perceber – O meu favorito. Sake com ervas e canela.

A Hokage bebia devagar, observava Naruto tomar a bebida com desejo.

-Adorei Baa-Chan – bebia mais uma dose

Naruto iria encher mais uma vez seu copo se Tsunade não segurasse sua mão e o impedisse. Ele cora.

-Assim você não vai nem conseguir comer o seu almoço.

Ele riu.

-Tudo bem Baa-Chan... Depois de ontem... Acho que é preciso umas dez garrafas para poder me embebedar.

Tsunade riu e para a sorte dela, não demorou muito para que a comida chegasse. Os olhos de Naruto brilharam.

-Nossa Baa-Chan! A comida parece ótima! – Naruto exclama

-Não lhe disse que é meu lugar favorito?

Almoçaram em silêncio apreciando o delicioso sabor da comida. Tsunade o fitava insistentemente. Naruto fingiu não notar e logo estavam satisfeitos.

-Baa-Chan, que lugar delicioso! Nossa! Vou sempre vim aqui!

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado... – ela sorri

-Mais ainda por esse sake!

O cheiro dele estava forte. O cheiro do sake nele estava forte. A Hokage não tirava os olhos dele, queria poder agarrá-lo e tirar cada gota daquele líquido que tanto gostava da boca dele. Ela mal conseguia lhe dar atenção. Pensava apenas no desejo que ele lhe despertava.

-Naruto... – ela começa sem pensar

-Sim?

-Você disse que não sente interesse por ninguém... Certo?

Naruto calou-se. Seria verdade se não fosse pelo fato de sentir um cheiro tão incomum.

-Baa-Chan...

-Tudo bem... Desculpe, eu não deveria ter tocado neste assunto... De novo...

Ela desiste. Nem esperou o que ele tinha a dizer. De qualquer maneira ele mentiria. Nem mesmo ele tinha se dado conta do desejo que ela despertava.

Beberam praticamente a garrafa toda, mas não ficaram bêbados, apenas alterados. Naruto pagou a conta e se pôs a ir embora ao lado da Hokage. Caminharam lado a lado sentido a Central, onde Tsunade trabalhava. E mas uma vez ele sentia o cheiro fraco dela. Como era gostoso... Ela, que uma vez se insinuara para ele, agora parecia tentadora, intocada. Por que aquilo agora?

-Baa-Chan... – disse baixo – Está fazendo um calor... Acho que vou nadar um pouco...

Tentou arranjar uma desculpa para ir embora. Sentia-se mal por seus pensamentos, não queria ficar pensando sandices ao lado dela. Mal sabia ele que ela o desejava tanto quanto ele.

-Nadar?

-É... Acho que vou à cachoeira...

-Na cachoeira... Tudo bem então.

Ele ia se despedir dela quando notou que ela não o deixaria ir. Pelo contrário, o acompanharia. E agora?

-Você não precisa voltar? – tentou ser educado

-Não quer minha companhia?

A Hokage iria atacar. Já não o faria pela aposta. Dana-se a aposta. Ela queria apenas saciar o desejo que o sake despertou dentro dela. O desejo que começou com uma aposta.

-Não é isso Baa-Chan é que... – se enrolou – Digo.. Não tem problema ...?

-Não. Não tem nada muito importante hoje. Vamos? – apressou-se, a cachoeira seria ideal, pensava ela

-Va-vamos!

Naruto estava nervoso. A Hokage estava ali ao seu lado lhe embriagando indiretamente. Teve receio de que acontecesse novamente "aquilo". Ou seria desejo?

,,,

A caminhada a cachoeira passou tão rápido que Naruto poderia jurar que foram correndo.

-Vai nadar Naruto?

A Hokage perguntou de forma insinuante.

-Si-Sim Baa-Chan!

Pensou em tirar a roupa, mas desistiu. A Hokage secava-o descaradamente. Tirou a camisa devagar para alegria da loira que acompanhava o "showzinho" muito atenta. Naruto olhou uma última vez para a Hokage antes de se jogar na água gelada. A mesma lhe sorriu sem desviar o olhar. Naruto sente a garganta secar com aquele olhar malicioso apressando-se num mergulho profundo. Nadou um pouco aproveitando a temperatura da água para acalmar seu corpo agitado. Levantou apenas quando lhe faltou ar passando a mão nos cabelos de nervoso. Ele se vira devagar pensando em dizer algo a Hokage e amenizar aquela situação estranha. Hokage? Que Hokage?

-Tsuna...

Iria chamar seu nome quando a mesma se levanta debaixo d'água bem próxima dele. Ele a observou boquiaberto. Estava nua, olhando-o fundo nos olhos. Naruto parecia hipnotizado. Sentiu o rosto e o corpo queimar ficando paralizado.

-Tudo bem Naruto – ela sorria – Eu não posso molhar as minhas roupas mesmo

Naruto não disse nada. A Hokage nem esperou para ver se ele reagiria. Aproximou-se dele devagar enlaçando seus braços na cintura dele. Ela sentiu o corpo dele tremer num leve arrepio.

-Calma... Não vou lhe machucar...

Sua boca se aproxima da dele, mas desvia para o sua orelha. Naruto tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas calou-se quando ela sussurra:

-Não diga nada... O seu cheiro é irresistível...

Ela morde o lóbulo da orelha dele. Naruto fechou os olhos arrepiado. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ele mal conseguia se mexer abrindo sorrisos na Hokage. Ela desliza as mãos pelas costas dele acarinhando com desejo enquanto beijava o seu pescoço molhado.

-O cheiro de sake no seu corpo... Me deixa atordoada...

Lambia o pescoço dele devagar entre mordidas e beijos. Naruto ergueu a cabeça num misto de prazer e excitação. Tsunade segura em seu queixo para que ele a olhasse.

-Naruto...

Ele abre os olhos e ela lhe dá um beijo quente nos lábios. As mãos dele que até então estavam paradas, contornam toda a cintura da Hokage abraçando-a carinhosamente, mas com um pouco de receio. As dela procuram pelas nádegas dele, apertando com muito desejo. Naruto cora. Era o seu primeiro beijo. Era seu primeiro tudo. Nunca alguém tocara nele demonstrando tamanho desejo. A Hokage o fazia sem cerimônia.

Naruto estava gelado. Não logicamente pela água, mas pelas emoções que aquela situação provocava. A Hokage sentia seus lábios macios e gelados com aquele profundo gosto de sake que tanto amava. Ela o beijava intensamente, apertando-o contra o corpo. Iria cobrar cada gota de sake que desejou naqueles lábios.

O loiro já estava muito excitado, mas tinha muito medo, não sabia o que fazer. A Hokage pareceu ler seus pensamentos. Cessou o beijo para o seu descontentamento.

-Pode deixar que irei lhe ensinar tudo direitinho... – ela sorriu

Naruto a agarrou beijando-a loucamente. Foi instintivo. Tsunade sentiu o tesão lhe domar o corpo e fazia um esforço para tentar tirar o resto do traje que ainda cobria o corpo daquele menino que a tanto provocou. Entre beijos e mordidas, Tsunade leva Naruto até a beirada da cachoeira deitando-o numa parte bem rasa. Ele joga o resto de seus trajes em terra liberando as mãos para invadir aquele corpo tão belo da Hokage. Eles ficam se olhando durante um tempo, como se quisessem uma confirmação que ambos estavam cientes do que estava acontecendo.

-Baa-Chan...

Naruto iria dizer alguma coisa se não fosse Tsunade por a mão em seu membro e massageá-lo devagar voltando a beijá-lo nos lábios. Naruto não conseguia conter os seus gemidos. Os movimentos lentos cessam apenas para dar lugar a uma lambida ao pescoço do jovem descendo devagar pelo seu peito e barriga. Naruto a observava intrigado. Ela lambia vagarosamente até ficar bem perto de sua virilha, dando-lhe uma mordida gentil enquanto que, sua mão descia maliciosamente para a parte inferior de seu membro. Ela acariciava com carinho enquanto observava o jovem se contorcer de prazer. Ele se senta para poder ver melhor o que ela estava prestes a fazer ainda não acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo. O membro dele pulsava desejoso, mas a Hokage parecia gostar de fazê-lo "sofrer". Naruto abaixa um pouco o corpo e leva uma mão ao rosto da Hokage aproximando seus lábios aos dela, dando mordida leve e terminando num beijo quente. Ela cessa. Ele iria puxá-la para junto dele, quando ele sente os lábios dela engolir seu membro por inteiro. Naruto morde os lábios de puro prazer. Os movimentos na boca da Hokage eram rápidos, enquanto os da sua mão eram gentis fazendo Naruto quase chegar ao orgasmo. Pressentindo tal acontecimento, a Hokage ergue o corpo sentando-se no colo dele. Ele tentava recuperar um pouco do fôlego, mas logo engata num beijo ardente e sufocante. Ele passa uma mão ao seio da Hokage acariciando timidamente. Ela cessa o beijo e o observa brincar com delicadeza no belo mamilo.

-Passe seus lábios Naruto...

Naruto pensou inúmeras vezes em fazer aquilo, mas teve receio. A permissão da Hokage o fez aproximar a boca devagar sentindo com desejo aquele cheiro que só uma mulher possuía. Passou a boca em volta do mamilo, logo o lambendo por inteiro. Como era macia a pela da Hokage. Como ela cheirava bem. A Hokage acarinhava seus cabelos enquanto ele satisfazia o desejo e a curiosidade. Ele ergue o rosto meio acanhado como se tivesse feito algo totalmente errado, mas a Hokage percebe e o beija carinhosamente deslizando suas mãos até o membro dele, massageando devagar.

-Está tudo bem... – ela diz

As mãos dele vão em busca das nádegas firmes da Hokage apertando com desejo.

-Baa-Chan... Não estou agüentando mais... - ele confessa no ouvido dela

A Hokage perde o controle com a confissão. Ela ergue o corpo se posicionando e permite Naruto penetrá-la devagar. Ele aperta com um pouco mais de força a nádega dela ao sentir o seu membro invadi-la.

-Nossa... Como é quente... – ele diz inconscientemente sentindo ela rebolar levemente

Mas a Hokage já não conseguia responder por si. Naruto começava assumir os movimentos estocando rápido fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto de prazer.

-Baa-Chan... Já não posso mais...

Naruto não conseguiu agüentar por muito mais tempo. Estocou com desejo até ter um orgasmo intenso dentro da Hokage. A expressão de prazer de Naruto fez Tsunade o acompanhar em seguida, gemendo baixinho no ouvido dele. Ele a apertava contra o seu corpo sentindo os espasmos lhe cegar. Aquela sensação nova era indescritível. Sentia-se renovado. Sentia-se outro. Definitivamente deixou de ser um menino.

* * *

Sakura acordou assustada já com Naruto em pensamento.

-Ahh... Que droga...

Ela sabia que precisava falar com ele. Não adiantaria nada se desculpar em pensamentos. Tentou criar coragem para sair da cama.

-Olha só as horas sua preguiçosa...

Levantou meio contragosto. Tomou outro banho. Desta vez um bem quente para relaxar. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça a bobagem que fez.

-Devo-lhe desculpas meu amigo...

Sentia medo de encontrá-lo. Não saberia como reagir se isso viesse acontecer. E aconteceria. Cedo ou tarde e ela sabia disso.

-Preciso conversar com alguém...

Pôs suas roupas e saiu de casa as pressas. Iria procurar por Shizune. Pensou até mesmo em falar com a Hokage, sua Mestra, mas sentia certo receio. Depois do que viu naquela tarde, não se sentiria a vontade.

* * *

Shizune há muito tinha voltado do almoço. Olhava a hora preocupada.

-Aii Tsunade-Sama... Aonde você está?

Tentou se distrair adiantando algumas de suas obrigações, mas nada conseguiu fazer.

-Shizune-Nee-Sama!

Shizune leva um susto.

-AII! Sakura-Chan! – saudou a jovem fingindo alegria. Sentia certo desafeto pela garota depois do que ocorreu com ela e Naruto.

-Como está? Há muito não lhe vejo!

-Estou bem... Trabalhando demais... – falou meio desinteressada

Sakura notou certo descaso na solteirona. Não entendeu ao certo porque, mas decidiu não pensar muito a respeito. Olhava ao redor procurando pela Hokage e notou que a bela assistente estava sozinha.

-Bem... – disse tentando um diálogo – Tsunade-Sama se encontra? Gostaria de lhe pedir uns livros...

- Ai! Não. Ela saiu... Estou um pouco preocupada até...

-Uma pena... – fingiu desapontamento

Shizune deu um sorriso sem graça para Sakura. O fim repentino do diálogo trouxe um silêncio estranho.

-Bem... Shizune... Na verdade eu vim aqui lhe procurar... - confessou

-Me procurar?

-É... Eu precisava conversar com alguém...

-Comigo?

-Sim Shizune!! Com você! – disse meio impaciente

Shizune não disfarçou seu descontentamento com a audácia de Sakura, mas resolveu ouvi-la.

-Tudo bem Sakura-Chan... O que houve com você?

-Por favor! Não conte a ninguém!

-Tudo bem...

-Bem...

Sakura sentou-se no chão demonstrando o quão aflita estava. Contou a Shizune o que havia feito. Como tinha sido grosseira com o pobre Naruto. Claro, ocultou as doses exageradas de sake.

-Ahh Sakura-Chan... Eu não sei nem o que dizer...

Shizune tentava consolar Sakura. Mal conseguia disfarçar que já sabia de tudo pela boca da Hokage que por sua vez ouviu tudo pela boca do próprio Naruto. Ela se surpreendeu por Sakura não desconfiar. Ou ela era uma ótima atriz ou Sakura era muito lerda.

-Shizune... Não sei nem como conversar com ele...

-O quanto antes melhor Sakura-Chan...

-Mas...

Sakura iria começar uma frase quando Tsunade aparece à porta. Sakura engole a seco. Há muito não via sua Mestra, ainda mais depois do que presenciara.

-Tsunade-Sama! Aonde esteve?? A senhorita está bem?

Tsunade parecia distraída, mas ao fixar seus olhos em Sakura sentiu o mesmo desafeto que Shizune tivera pela garota. Não era de sua conta o fato, mas não podia fingir que aquilo não a incomodou.

-Estou bem Shizune. Olá Sakura.

Shizune resolveu não fazer muitas perguntas. Percebeu o descaso de sua Hokage ao notar a presença de Sakura.

-Olá Tsunade-Sama! – saudou a mestre timidamente

-Veio a minha procura?

-Si-sim! Queria uns livros emprestados sobre...

-Pode pegar o que quiser. Era só isso? – diz secamente cortando-a

-Si-sim!

-Fique a vontade. Shizune, vou tomar um banho.

Shizune consentiu. Sakura sentiu-se deslocada. Era acostumada com o estresse de sua mestra, mas desta vez teve vontade de se enterrar. Pegou os livros e despediu-se de Shizune.

-Ela já foi Shizune?

Tsunade aparece a porta com o cabelos enrolados numa toalha.

-Sim Tsunade-Sama.

-Eu sei que não é da minha conta Shizune...

-Eu sei Tsunade-Sama.. Eu sei. Senti-me da mesma forma.

-Ainda bem que nos entendemos...

-Aonde esteve Tsunade-Sama?

A Hokage olhou para Shizune envergonhada.

-Uma longa história...

Shizune torceu o nariz. Como estava curiosa.

* * *

Sakura caminhava apressadamente para sua casa. Tinha medo de encontrar Naruto. Olhava para os lados como uma fugitiva.

-Estou chegando... Estou chegando...

Faltava apenas mais um quarteirão, quando o inevitável acontece.

-Ahh droga! Naruto!

Pensou em se esconder. Pensou em correr. Pensou em tudo. Menos em falar com o pobre garoto.

* * *

P.S.: Toya é um personagem que eu inventei. Nada demais ou importante xD

E agradeço novamente Saky-Haruno Chan!

Fico muito feliz por estar agradando =D

Agradeço também o incentivo =)

Acho que esta fic vai ficar um pouco grande

Não sei

Bjos bjos ^^ até o próximo capítulo! Eu espero =X


	6. Ego ferido

Ego ferido

Sakura tentava de todas as maneiras se esconder.

-Que m****! Naruto!

Naruto estava muito distraído. Nem notou a presença da garota.

-Vou fingir que estou distraída... Não! Não vai dar certo! Ai meu Deus!

Suava frio. Estava tão nervosa que acabou chamando mais atenção do que propriamente se escondendo.

-Deus...

Naruto caminhava a passos lentos. Seus olhos eram inexpressivos, parecia estar em outro lugar. Sakura o olhou intrigada quando o loiro passou por ela inerte em seus pensamentos. Sentiu-se aliviada, mas um pouco preocupada.

-Será que... ele vai me ignorar?

Olhava ao longe Naruto se distanciar. Teve vontade de chamá-lo, mas perdeu a coragem.

* * *

-Tsunade-Sama! Onde a Senhorita esteve???

Shizune parecia um rádio. Aliás, uma vinheta. Perguntava a mesma coisa inúmeras vezes. Tsunade não demonstrou interesse em responder uma só vez.

-Ahh Tsunade-Sama... Por favor! Por favor!

-Shizune! Preciso pensar um pouco primeiro. Depois conversamos...

Shizune não se deu por vencida.

-Aii! Você faz de maldade... – choramingou

-Ihh!! Nhenhé – zombou a Hokage dando as costas.

A Hokage apagou mais uma vez. Sentou-se em sua cadeira durante um tempo e deixou-se viajar. Naruto...

-Tsunade-Sama! Tsunade-Sama!

A Hokage irritou-se.

-Mas o que que é agora Shizune?

Jiraya estava parado na porta. Sua expressão era estranha para Shizune. Como se estivesse profundamente desolado. Não para a Hokage, que há muito o conhecia.

-Diga Jiraya...

-Ora ora... Quanta descortesia...

-Como se você fosse digno de tal...

-Não seja grosseira Hokage!

-Hm...

Tsunade calou-se. Resolveu esperar pelo o que ele tinha a dizer.

-Shizune!

A solteirona levou um susto. Jiraya chamou seu nome firmemente.

-Gostaria de conversar com a Hokage a sós.

-Mas mas...

-Sem mas Shizune... Depois conversamos... – disse a Hokage

Shizune saiu da sala a passos lentos, como um cachorrinho que espera uma segunda chance. Jiraya observou a bela assistente fechar a porta cuidadosamente. Queria ter certeza que ninguém os ouviria.

-E então? Como você está?

-Bem...

O silêncio veio repentinamente.

-Não quer saber nada ao meu respeito?

-Não. – disse a Hokage secamente

-Mas eu vou contar...

A Hokage ergue uma sobrancelha. Não estava nenhum pouco interessada no "showzinho" que Jiraya pretendia começar.

-Estou bem também... Antes que me pergunte! – disse ironicamente e fazendo pose – Gostaria de lhe fazer um convite... E também, estou ansioso por "respostas"... O que me diz?

-Nada... – fingiu descaso

-Nada? Duvido... Logo você... – ele sorria maliciosamente – Vai me dizer que Naruto...

-Jiraya! Pelo o que me consta... Ainda faltam duas semanas! Deixe-me em paz vai!

-Nossa... Acho que vou gostar muito desta brincadeira!

Tsunade abriu um sorriso. Mesmo desistindo da aposta, havia cumprido sua parte há pouco. Mas preferiu nada dizer. Iria deixar que ele "cantasse vitória" até o ultimo instante para então...

-É Jiraya... Acho que vou dançar... – disse virando os olhos falsamente

-Ohh! Que peninha.. – ele se aproxima da mesa da Hokage – Vai ser um grande problema não é mesmo... Mas isso não vem ao caso agora... Sobre o convite... Gostaria de relembrar os velhos tempos comigo?

Ela riu.

-Digo... Aceita jantar comigo hoje? E não aceito não como resposta!

-Ai Jiraya... – pensou em contestar

Jiraya nem a deixou terminar. A loira ficou em silêncio enquanto o Sennin fazia falsas ameaças se recusasse. Desistiu de brigar fingindo aceitar o convite de bom grado. Não seria tão ruim assim.

-Era só isso?

-Hmm... É! Só isso!

-Então...

Ele pensou em dizer algo mais, mas desistiu. A Hokage já aceitara o convite. Resolveu beber sake e procurar por algumas "desocupadas". Despediram-se.

* * *

­

Naruto chegou em casa quase que automaticamente. Caminhou sem prestar atenção uma única vez se quer. Nem mesmo viu Sakura. Seus pensamentos se perdiam na cachoeira. E na bela Hokage.

-Tsunade-Sama... – chamava seu nome

Por que haviam feito aquilo? Não podia negar que foi maravilhoso. Muito melhor do que ele esperava, mas ainda assim era intrigante demais para achar normal. A Hokage... e ele? Juntos?

-Não! Não! – tentou limpar a mente em vão

Vermelho como estava, não se sentia no direito de pensar tais coisas. Mas então... Foi apenas sexo?

-NÃO!

A Hokage não era qualquer uma. Foi o que afinal?

-Baa-Chan... – torturava-se

Tentava de todas as maneiras não pensar no que aconteceu. Mesmo que fosse impossível. Deseja inconscientemente vê-la de novo, mas proibiu-se de pensar a respeito. Resolveu dormir. A única maneira que encontrou de talvez tirá-la dos pensamentos.

* * *

Tsunade perdeu-se na cachoeira em seu seus pensamentos. Sentada em sua cadeira, nem fez questão de chamar Shizune, pois a mesma iria enchê-la de perguntas mais uma vez.

-Naruto...

Ela ria. Sentia-se bem demais, mas curiosamente insatisfeita.

-Será.. que não foi o bastante? – riu de si mesma

-Tsunade-Sama!

Shizune entra repentinamente pela porta, fazendo Tsunade quase enfartar.

-Shizune! Isso é jeito de entrar?

-A Senhorita não me escapa agora! – a voz de Shizune saiu estranha

-Não lhe devo satisfações... – disse ironicamente

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! AIIIII! Tsunade-Sama! Por favor!

Tsunade estava cansada do mistério e do insistente interrogatório de Shizune. Deu-se por vencida e resolveu contar.

-Tudo bem Shizune... Mas me prome...

-Prometo! Prometo! Ai!! Por tudo que você quiser!

Tsunade arregalou os olhos. Poderia jurar Shizune já sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas sentia que ela queria ouvir da boca dela.

-Bem... É que...

-Não me enrole Tsunade-Sama!

-Tá tá! Tantos anos trabalhando com você... Não adiantaria de nada mesmo...

Tsunade corou profundamente. Raramente contava a Shizune sobre suas "Desventuras Amorosas". Menos ainda sobre Jiraya. Não sabia ao certo como começar e acabou contando tudo. Com detalhes. Nos mínimos detalhes.

-Tsu... TSUNADE-SAMA!!!!!! – exclamou Shizune

-Xiiuu!!!!!! Fala baixo Shizune!

-Mas a Senhorita me surpreende! E muito!

-Shizune não fale como se fosse uma coisa de outro mundo!

-Mas e não é? HAHAHA – deu sonoras risadas

-Shizune! Foi você mesmo que me deu força! "Ele está um gato!" – lembrou Shizune das palavras que dissera respeito de Naruto

Shizune não conseguia controlar o riso. Apesar da brincadeira, admirava a cara de pau da Hokage.

-Estou brincando Tsunade-Sama! Você é demais! Eu jamais teria coragem para tal... Uma aposta! - ria

-Ahh... Shizune... Vou lhe confessar uma coisa...

Os olhos de Shizune brilharam.

-O que é Tsunade-Sama?

-Na verdade... Não foi pela aposta... Quer dizer...

-Não??! Como assim?

-Digo... Começou pela aposta... Mas não sei... Algo nele... Despertou-me interesse... Eu tinha desistido... Você sabe bem disso...

Shizune nada disse. As duas ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

-Ahhh! – Tsunade exclama subitamente pondo as mãos na cabeça

Shizune indaga com os olhos.

-Foi tão ruim assim?

-Eu que lhe pergunto Tsunade-Sama...

-Eu... – hesita – eu gostei! E muito! – confessa

-Que seja Tsunade-Sama! – Shizune diz sorrindo

A Hokage retribui o sorriso meio incerta.

-Mas sabe Shizune... Tem algo que me preocupa...

-O que Tsunade-Sama?

-Não sei... Tenho medo que alguém mais descubra... Digo...

-Você pretende continuar com isso??

-Não! (...) – mentiu deixando algo no ar

-Tudo bem então Tsunade-Sama! Não vai sair daqui! – tranqüilizou

-Mas Shizune...

-Não tem como ninguém descobrir Tsunade-Sama! Se alguém o fizer só haverá três pessoas envolvidas, além de você!

-Ahh... Shizune...

Tsunade desistiu de falar a respeito. Pediu licença a solteirona e saiu da sala. Encostou o corpo na parede. Sentia-se insatisfeita. Desejou ter pelo menos mais uma vez Naruto, mas sentiu-se curiosamente velha. Será que seria tão ruim assim uma mulher na idade dela desejar um rapaz tão jovem?

-Tsunade! O que está pensando? – criticou-se

Resolveu acabar de vez com aquela brincadeira. Achou que não estava correto.

* * *

Naruto dormiu muito. E sonhou muito. Acordou assustado com Tsunade na cabeça.

-Deus! – repreendeu-se

Lembrou-se aos poucos do sonho que tivera. Nele, estava a Hokage e ele novamente na cachoeira. Sozinhos. Nus. Sentiu-se mal, principalmente quando notou o próprio membro muito excitado. Tocou-o gentilmente como quem quer tentar esconder e sentiu sua roupa um pouco suja. E melada.

-Era só o que me faltava...

Resolveu tomar um banho gelado. Raramente sonhos daquele nível vinham "agraciar" Naruto. Menos ainda acordar repentinamente naquele estado.

-Tsunade-Sama...

Naruto sentia a água gelada chicotear suas costas numa massagem relaxante. Tentava acalmar insistentemente uma "visita inesperada", mas muito mal conseguia controlar o desejo de tocá-lo. Virou o corpo para deixar a água gelada cair diretamente em seu membro, não queria de forma alguma aderir ao sexo solitário. Principalmente naquelas condições.

-Não posso! – se repreendia

Não queria fazer aquilo pensando na Hokage. Saiu do banho fingindo ignorar a excessiva excitação. Deitou-se na cama olhando as horas.

-Nossa... Dormi um bocado...

Eram quase dez horas. Pensou em tentar dormir, mas um certo "companheiro" não estava muito afim de permitir tal façanha. Vestiu uma roupa larga e resolveu dar uma volta. Afinal, era sexta feira e ele tinha 18 anos.

* * *

Tsunade terminava de se aprontar. Não era nem preciso dizer aonde Jiraya queria encontrá-la. O sake e a pensão bastavam.

-Que noite... – abriu um sorriso

A brisa que entrava pela janela trazia a mente da Hokage o cheiro fraco que Naruto possuía.

-É brincadeira... Só pode ser... – repreendeu-se

Já tinha decidido esquecer a aposta. O Naruto e o desejo que sentia. Caminhou sem pressa sentido a pequena pensão que tanto gostava. Jiraya deveria já estar esperando.

* * *

Naruto não prestava muita atenção no caminho. Poucas vezes se aventurou numa boemia.

-Que noite... – disse observando o céu escuro com inúmeras estrelas

Tentava esvaziar a cabeça de tantas lembranças. Já não se lembrava de Sakura e do fato há pouco ocorrido na sua casa de ramen favorita. Sua mente pertencia a Hokage. Pensou em procurá-la, mas desistiu.

-Vou falar o que? – perguntou-se

Diria o que? Não tinha cara para falar com ela. Resolveu sentar-se na pequena pracinha que costumava brincar quando criança. Sorriu com algumas lembranças que vieram a sua mente. Mas logo a Hokage surgiu nua.

-Deus... – tentava limpar a mente.

-Naruto!

Ele congelou. Uma voz feminina o chamou. Ergueu a cabeça apagando os pensamentos inescrupulosos, mas não viu ninguém. Foi quando sentiu alguém pôr a mão em seu ombro.

-Naruto...

Era Sakura. Ele relaxou, mas intimamente sentiu-se decepcionado. Mesmo inconscientemente queria ver a Hokage de novo.

-Oi Sakura...

Sakura estranhou quando ele disse apenas "Sakura".

-Gostaria de falar com você... – disse timidamente

-Tudo bem... – disse sem muito emoção. Sentia um pouco de mágoa pela menina, mas a Hokage pareceu curar quase todo aquele ressentimento.

Sakura passava a frente de Naruto, quando o mesmo avista a Hokage.

-Bem Naruto... – ela pára em frente a ele

Naruto mal conseguia ouvir o que a garota dizia. Ora respondia uma coisa ou outra, seus olhos não desviavam da Hokage que passava calmamente.

-Naruto? Naruto?? Está me ouvindo?

-Si-sim Sakura! Está tudo bem!

Ela tinha acabado de abrir seu coração para ele. Pediu as mais sinceras desculpas do fundo de sua alma, ultrapassando todas as barreiras de seu orgulho. Naruto não ouviu a metade. Sua mente voava na Hokage e nas horas antes com ela na cachoeira.

-Que bom... – Sakura estava aliviada, mas não muito tranqüila

-Tudo bem Sakura. Eu errei também... Não deveria ter feito aquilo. Sempre soube de seus sentimentos.

Sakura abriu um sorriso. Naruto falava mecanicamente enquanto observava a Hokage sumir ao longe na rua. Foi quando voltou a si completamente. Olhou Sakura meio intrigado. Sorriu sem jeito.

-Bem Naruto...

Sakura corou, Naruto olhou-a fundo nos olhos. A primeira vez naquele momento. Seu olhar era sereno, vazio.

-Digo... – continuou ela – Fico feliz que esteja tudo certo...

-Tudo bem Sakura... Já disse que está tudo bem.. – abriu um sorriso – Então...

Naruto tinha vontade de ir embora, só não sabia o que dizer. Estava magoado, mas seria incapaz de ser grosseiro com uma garota. Menos ainda com Sakura. A garota pareceu notar.

-Bem... Está meio tarde... Acho que vou para casa.. – disse Sakura timidamente

-É.. Acho que também vou... Mais daqui a pouco...

Sakura sentiu-se estranhamente mal. Naruto foi tão... tão.. tão seco com ela.

-Ahh.. Ok! Até mais então Naruto-Kun... - corou

Naruto nem notou a forma carinhosa que Sakura o chamou.

-Até Sakura.

Sakura caminhou rápido para casa sumindo num piscar da praça. Sentia-se estranhamente mal. Seu ego estava ferido.

Naruto esqueceu-se rápido de Sakura.

-Como ela estava linda... – sorriu lembrando-se da Hokage

Levantou e caminhou sem rumo. Foi em sentido oposto ao da Hokage. Tinha medo de esbarrar com ela.

* * *

Saky-Chan Haruno errei seu nome huahaha

Desculpa T.T

Bem gostaria de te agradecer pelas reviews que me dão força para continuar!

Esse capítulo tah meio away eu acho T.T mas precisava fazer isso acontecer =X

Bem fico muito feliz mesmo que esteja gostando! O próximo capitulo vai ser "dirty" xD

Até mais =D


	7. Inevitável

P.S.: Hentai explícito neste capítulo!

Evitarei o máximo para não usar palavras xulas[chulas(?? Não sei como se escreve I.I)]

P.S.2: Resolvi editar esse capítulo. Achei que certas partes estavam muito dispersas... Não mudei o conteúdo como um todo, só acrescentei algumas coisas que não mudarão em nada a história para quem já leu.

Boa leitura! ;D

* * *

Inevitável

A noite se foi. A semana também. Naruto passou a semana toda sem ver Tsunade. Não teve coragem. Tsunade passou a semana toda sem ver Naruto. Não queria levar a brincadeira adiante. Mas ambos queriam se ver novo. Ficar de novo. Pelo menos mais uma vez.

* * *

Sakura não viu Naruto a semana toda. Teve vontade de vê-lo, queria voltar as boas com o amigo, mas não sabia como. Desde que se desculpou naquela noite não conseguiu dormir tranquilamente. Noite da qual o viu passar distraído perto de sua casa e subitamente criou coragem para remendar os furos que ela mesma fez. Pela primeira vez em anos se preocupou com a estabilidade de sua amizade. Não estava começando a se interessar pelo "idiota", mas ele era o único que a ligava a Sasuke. As lembranças de Sasuke que insistia em alimentar.

Sakura acordou cedo. Era segunda-feira. Aprontou algumas coisas tentando passar o tempo. Não tinha muito que fazer. Sentou-se na mesa e revirou alguns livros velhos e de valor (sentimental) inestimável. Folheou algumas páginas sem prestar muita atenção e quando deu por si pensava em Naruto. Não sentia firmeza na sua amizade. Naruto sempre que estava na cidade arranjava qualquer desculpa para procurá-la e passar algum tempo junto. Mesmo negando, Sakura sentia falta disso. Amaciava seu ego. E deixava o "seu" Sasuke mais perto.

Olhou as horas e percebeu que não era muito mais que noves horas. Cedo demais para preparar o almoço e tarde demais para tentar mais um cochilo.

-O que fazer?

Seus pensamentos confusos se focaram mais uma vez em Naruto. Estava cada vez mais convicta que sua relação com ele jamais seria a mesma. Sorriu triste.

-Eu mereço...

Sakura pareceu acordar de tais pensamentos como se alguém caçoasse de seus sentimentos pelo o amigo. Logo ela... Que sempre o menosprezou. Pensou se não deveria dar graças a Deus pela repentina distância da qual se encontravam.

-Mas que orgulho idiota...

Orgulho mesmo. Orgulho bobo que talvez a fizesse perder a única pessoa que demonstrasse tamanho respeito e admiração por ela, fora o sentimento incondicional. Agora não tão incondicional assim. Olhava pela janela, numa esperança que ele viesse com aquele sorrisão bobo e palavras amáveis que ela pareceu só notar agora.

-É preciso perder para aprender Sakura... – disse a si mesma

Perdia-se em pensamentos tristes quando do nada teve uma idéia que julgou ser genial.

-Ele vai adorar! Duvido muito que negue o meu pedido! – sorria de orelha a orelha como quem está diante de um plano magnificamente perfeito

Sakura podia ser tudo menos burra. As poucas lembranças que guardava de seu amigo, agora, poderiam ajudar em alguma coisa. Lembrou-se que Naruto amava um bom desafio. Resolveu armar uns treinos fora de época. Foi a maneira que julgou ser perfeita para se reaproximar dele. Naruto, amante de um bom desafio e treinamento, provavelmente não negaria o pedido.

-Vou falar com ele depois do almoço!

Sakura olhou as horas e notou que era pouco mais que dez horas da manhã. Irritou-se. Tinha pressa, mas não queria ser afobada. Se resolveu ir depois do almoço, iria depois do almoço. Não se precipitaria.

* * *

Naruto passou a semana toda praticamente trancado em casa. Não queria ver ninguém. Nem saciar o desejo ardente que tinha pelo sake. Menos ainda queria ver Sakura, que por sinal, raramente passava-lhe na cabeça. O motivo da reclusão tinha nome: Tsunade, a Hokage. Parecia brincadeira, mas poucas vezes se aventurou na rua durante a semana toda. Pouco viu o Sol e a Lua, menos ainda os moradores que formavam a badala Konoha. Desde aquela estranha sexta-feira em que Sakura se desculpou com ele. Desde aquela estranha sexta-feira em que tivera com a Hokage. O cheiro, o gosto, a voz... Tudo ainda estava muito real dentro dele. Sentia-se perturbado. Nem mesmo se atreveu ir na cachoeira. Era como um fantasma. Um bom fantasma tinha que admitir.

Naruto acordou um pouco depois do almoço. Estava começando a ficar preguiçoso. Pensou se não deveria caminhar um pouco, sair daquela rotina, mas desistiu ao se lembrar com demasiado desejo o cheiro da Hokage. Proibia-se de todas as maneiras lembrar-se dela, mas era impossível. Rogou pelos Deuses, pedindo um pouco de paz em vão.

-Vou acabar ficando como o meu Sennin... – riu das palavras.

Palavras parecidas a Hokage usou para adverti-lo sobre o sake. Mas uma vez ela veio aos seus pensamentos.

-Baa-Chan – abafou um grito no travesseiro

Levantou num pulo e foi tomar um banho. Deixou a água descer gelada, precisava acalmar também um "desagradável companheiro". Companheiro que agora sempre vinha lhe fazer companhia todas as vezes que acordava dos enigmáticos sonhos com a Hokage. Naruto olhou o membro excitado como se implorasse para que o deixasse em paz. O mesmo pareceu retribuir o olhar com desafio, como quem não está nenhum pouco interessado em cooperar. Controlando-se ao máximo para não sucumbir ao desejo, Naruto sai rápido do banho e veste a costumeira roupa larga. Uma calça laranja, muito parecida com aquela que usava quando garoto. Iria vestir o casaco igualmente laranja, mas o calor estava insuportável, mesmo depois de um banho gelado. Pôs uma regata branca e tentava decidir mentalmente o que faria naquele dia. Sentia-se desencorajado. O confinamento lhe trouxe a preguiça até mesmo para comer. Bebeu apenas um copo de leite enquanto observava os objetos que tinha em casa com certo desânimo.

-Preciso mudar isso! Urgentemente! – disse a si mesmo

Precisava mudar sua rotina estranha. Dormir, Hokage, banho gelado, Tsunade, comer... Hokage!! Bebeu mais um copo de leite e saiu rápido. Decidiu fazer uma corrida, afinal era segunda-feira e provavelmente a Hokage estaria muito ocupada no trabalho. Não que ele não quisesse vê-la, pelo contrário. Mas não tinha coragem. Não sabia o que dizer.

* * *

A semana passou arrastada para Tsunade. Seus pensamentos eram estranhos. Principalmente depois da estranha conversa com Jiraya no encontro que tiveram.

*Flashback*

-Hmmm... – Jiraya engolia uma longa dose de sake – Parece que você não está tendo muita sorte...

Tsunade sentia uma imensa vontade de lhe dar um soco. Estavam em seu escritório. Há muito tinham voltado daquele jantar barulhento. Jiraya não tivera escrúpulos no restaurante e tentou três vezes seguidas lhe agarrar. Três vezes! Tsunade foi embora às pressas, mas aquele velho pervertido não desistia muito fácil.

-Não me provoque... – ergue o copo na direção da boca – Desta vez vou te ganhar.

Jiraya ria. Jogavam algo muito similar a "Strip Poker" e Tsunade já não vestia muita coisa.

-Hmmmm... – os olhos de Jiraya brilharam – Minha rainha... – risadinhas – A sua calcinha!

Jiraya pões as cartas na mesa, mostrando que vencera mais uma vez. Tsunade sente um ódio ferver-lhe por dentro.

-Ainda não seu pervertido! Ainda tenho uma meia! – tirou a meia jogando de lado

Jiraya soltou um barulho estranho de descontentamento, mas não falou nada. Faltava pouco para ela ficar nua de qualquer maneira...

Não demorou muito e mais uma rodada começou. Tsunade perdeu mais uma vez. Faltando tão pouco para sua nudez completa, amaldiçoou o momento que aceitou jogar aquele joguinho pervertido. Jiraya sorria de orelha a orelha enquanto secava a bela Hokage.

-Há! Mais uma! – disse vitorioso, ganhou mais uma rodada – Agora a sua calcinha!

Os olhos do Sennin brilhavam como se nunca tivessem visto a Hokage nua. Tsunade estava estranhamente quieta. Olhava as cartas na mesa, como se não acreditasse no demasiado mau agouro que presenciou e sofreu. Cerrou os punhos e exclamou rancorosa:

-CHEEEEEEEEEGA! – socou a mesa espalhando todas as cartas.

Os olhos de Jiraya brilharam. A força que a Hokage fizera para bater na mesa fez seus seios dançarem. Tsunade não agüenta e lhe desfere um soco no rosto, mas o atento Sennin lhe segura o braço. Ela sempre fazia aquilo. Agarrou-a com desejo pondo-a de costa para ele.

-Minha rainha... – sussurrava em seu ouvido entre risadinhas

-Não gosto que me chame assim! – retrucou com raiva

-Não parece!

Ele começava a ser indiscreto, passando a mão sem cerimônias em seu corpo, mas a Hokage se solta subitamente.

-Olha! Pode desistir! Para você, hoje, já foi!

-Como assim já foi? – Jiraya parecia uma criança – Nem fizemos nada!

-Não estou afim oras! E se me dá licença... Estou muito cansada! Tenho dormido pouco por causa do trabalho!

-Há! Cansada! Você? Duvido! O fogo que você tem...

-Olha lá o que você vai dizer seu velho tarado!

-Velho tarado!? Olha só quem fala! – ele odiava ser chamado de velho com tamanho rancor – E não é você que está atrás de um garotinho?

-Olha só quem fala você! Se descobrissem as garotinhas com quem você sai... Há muito estaria definhando na cadeia!

-Eu nunca sai com uma mulher com menos de 20 anos sua velha caquética!

-VELHA CAQUÉTICA?!?!?!? NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DO PERIGO NÃO?

-Pouco me importa! Velha! Velha! – Jiraya fazia dançinhas enquanto a chamava de velha

-Oras seu velho gagá...

Gagá... Era o código de morte do Jiraya. Ele odiava ser chamado de velho gagá. A dançinha dele parou subitamente.

-Eu... Você... VOCÊ ME PAGA SUA VELHA MORIBUNDA! MATUSALÉM!

Jiraya e Tsunade discutiam alto correndo um atrás do outro, como duas crianças peraltas e raivosas. Mais em pouco tempo os tapas deram lugar aos beijos. Renderam-se ao prazer como os bons amantes que eram. Apesar das provocações e de toda a raiva, eles se gostavam. Era a única forma que encontravam de demonstrar sentimentos um pelo outro. Estranhamente a única forma.

Depois de longas horas, deitaram-se no meio da sala abraçados. Tsunade acarinhava as longas madeixas do Sennin que quase adormecia em seu colo. Sem querer pensou em Naruto e no cheiro de sake que ele exalava. Mesmo Jiraya, que transpirava sake, não despertou nela um dia se quer aquele desejo ardente de prazer. Corou um pouco engolindo uma pequena dose do seu afrodisíaco.

-Jiraya...

O outro que quase adormecia ergue os olhos ao encontro dos dela.

-Você ainda quer continuar com aquela aposta?

-Como assim? Ora ora... Não está tendo muita sorte com o moleque? Vai me dizer que se esqueceu de como seduzir um pirralho!?

-Jiraya! – Tsunade irritou-se – Não é isso... É que...

-Tsunade! Olha para sua sorte... – o rosto dele deixou transparecer aquela estranha expressão desolada – Eu terei que viajar amanha cedo...

-Como assim? Para onde? – ela sentiu uma pontada de raiva. Já imaginava que ele fosse ter aquelas "Missões amorosas"

-Tenho umas missões... Um pouco importantes... Não posso adiar... – ele desvia o olhar – E para não ser injusto com você... Só irei lhe cobrar a aposta quando eu voltar!

Tsunade já estava acostumada com aquele desamparo.

-Pense bem! – ele se levanta de repente e senta-se – Vai ser sua oportunidade de conseguir o que quer! E nem irei cobrar juros pelo tempo que eu estiver fora!

-Há! Juros?

-Claro que sim! Afinal... Quem vai sair ganhando nisso tudo é você!

-Como você pode ser tão sujo...

Jiraya nem ligou. Voltou a tagarelar sem pensar sobre as vantagens que a Hokage teria. Tsunade nem disse mais nada. Pensava no dissera a ele há pouco. Como ele era sujo... Como conseguia brincar assim com as pessoas sem pensar... E ela, que apesar de tudo, estava tão envolvida quanto ele. Talvez até mais...

-(...) Tsunade... Tsunade? Tsunade??

Ela não lhe dava atenção. Seus pensamentos saíram dos escrúpulos de Jiraya para o momento que tivera com Naruto. Sentia-se mal por ter feito aquilo com ele. Mesmo não sendo pela aposta. Ou melhor, tão motivado pela aposta. Mais não podia negar que se deliciara. Amou cada instante, cada gesto, cada sensação... Desejava fazer tudo de novo.

-Ora ora!! Você está ficando velha mesmo heim!!

Tsunade acordou repentinamente de seus pensamentos. Velha... Assim que se sentia em relação a Naruto. Desistiu de qualquer pensamento a respeito.

-Olha Jiraya... Está quase amanhecendo... É melhor você ir embora...

Jiraya estranhou. Ele estava indo viajar e ela nem ligava. E pior! Chamou-lhe de velha e ela nem disse nada! Resolveu não pensar muito. Vestiu-se e selou os lábios da Hokage antes de se dirigir para a porta.

-Vou tentar voltar o mais breve possível...

-Esperarei... – falou desviando o olhar – Como sempre...

Ele sorriu, mas intimamente sentiu algo estranho. Ela estava diferente, mas preferiu não falar a respeito. Não naquele momento.

*Fim do Flashback*

Tsunade nem ligava pelo fato do Sennin sumir longos dias. Ou longos meses. Ficou até aliviada, as vezes ele era bem chato. Mas a conclusão e a sensação de se sentir velha ficou ali, marcando-a. Tirando-lhe a concentração de qualquer dever, mesmo ele sendo tão importante. Tinha vontade de ver aquele sorriso doce, sentir aquele cheiro perigoso que ele tinha... Cheiro de menino homem... Mais não podia! De forma alguma! Levar isso adiante poderia acabar dando alguma coisa errada. A Hokage estava confusa, mas fazia de tudo para não transparecer. Principalmente para Shizune. Havia conversado com sua assistente na mesma sexta-feira depois do ocorrido com Naruto. Não podia... Não podia de forma alguma voltar atrás.

-Tsunade-Sama... – Shizune chama

A Hokage não ouve. Parecia estar em um mundo paralelo. Shizune abriu um meio sorriso, deveria ser bem colorido e fantasioso pela a cara da Hokage.

-Tsunade-Sama!

-Mais o que que é Shizune?

Tsunade acorda repentinamente. Sua mente maldosa pensava em Naruto. Sentiu o rosto corar ao notar o meio sorriso de Shizune. Chegou a pensar que sua assistente tivesse lido seus pensamentos, coisa impossível.

-Ai! Está na hora do almoço! Eu só queria avisar que estou saindo...

-Ah! – Tsunade parecia ainda desnorteada – Tudo bem... Já estou indo também...

-Volto as duas! – Shizune deu uma piscadela e saiu sorridente

A Hokage observou meio desconfiada a estranha felicidade de Shizune. Para que tantos sorrisos? Pensamentos maldosos deram lugar a questão que sua assistente propusera: almoçar ou não almoçar? Não tinha fome, então desistiu. Sua fome era de outra coisa...

* * *

Shizune caminhava lentamente para sua casa. Sorria estranhamente de orelha a orelha como se o mundo fosse colorido. Apaixonada? Não não... Ela era assim mesmo. Seus dias estavam calmos com a excessiva distração da Hokage. Mas de certa forma isso era bom. Muito bom até, pois sofria bem menos do estresse da Hokage. Olhava distraidamente algumas lojas, quando se depara com o ursinho de pelúcia mais fofo que já vira na vida.

-Ai!!! – seus olhos brilham – Tonton iria adorar!

Paquerava com tanto amor o ursinho que nem notou a aproximação de Sakura.

-Shizune-nee-Sama!

-Ai! – leva um baita susto – Sakura-Chan!

-Tudo bom? – Sakura sorria

-Sim sim! E você? Tsunade-Sama realmente tirou férias de você!

Elas riram.

-Uma pena... A propósito eu estou bem sim! Mas eu estava procurando por Naruto... Sabe onde ele está? Ele andou fazendo aquelas missões... E sumiu!

Shizune pareceu se lembrar do desafeto que sentira por Sakura, mas tratou logo de limpar a mente.

-Ai Sakura-Chan! Faz uma semana já que eu e Tsunade-Sama não vemos Naruto-Kun! Ele simplesmente sumiu... – Shizune fingiu estar alheia ao motivo do sumiço do garoto. Sakura nem demonstrou interesse.

-Que droga! Há pouco fui na casa dele...

-Ah é? – falou de forma a questionar as intenções

-É... – Sakura não gostou muito, mas continuou – Mais ele não estava em casa...

-Hmmm – Shizune insiste

-Bem... É que eu estou quase um mês parada já... – disse virando os olhos meio irritada – Então eu gostaria muito de convidá-lo para treinar comigo!

Não agradou muito a Shizune. Gostava muito de Naruto, não era de seu gosto que a arrogante passasse mais tempo com ele do que o necessário. Ainda mais pelo o que ela fez.

-Ahh... Eu não o vejo há um bom tempo... Como lhe disse...

-Tudo bem! Mais se você o vir, avise que quero falar com ele urgentemente!

-Claro! – Shizune sorriu estranhamente

-Então... Vou procurar por ele! Até Shizune!

-Até!

Shizune esperou Sakura se distanciar meio pensativa. Naruto perto de Sakura... Não seria muito bom... Mas não demorou muito para os seus olhos se voltaram ao lindo ursinho de pelúcia. Comprar ou não comprar? Resolveu presentear o seu lindo porquinho companheiro. Não demorou muito mais que dez minutos na loja e quando ia saindo, alguém lhe esbarra caindo os dois ao chão.

-Desculpa desculpa! Perdão! – um jovem dizia insistemente

Shizune já ia dar uma bronca quando notou o desespero do rosto conhecido.

-Naruto-Kun! – ela abriu um largo sorriso – Presta mais atenção! – disse lhe dando um carinhoso puxão de orelha

-Shizune-nee-Chan! – Naruto exclamou alegre e corado pelo carinho

-Você sumiu Naruto-Kun! Abandonou as missões?

Naruto arregalou os olhos temendo que uma certa pessoa estivesse por perto. Olhou ansioso pelos lados. Mesmo nervoso, tinha esperança de vê-la... Assim... Ao acaso... A melhor forma que achava para encontrá-la...

-Não não! – sua cabeça rodava pelo lugar – É que... Estive treinando.. Err...

Shizune sabia bem o motivo. Notou de cara o constrangimento do jovem e tratou logo mudar de assunto.

-Tudo bem Naruto-Kun! – ela sorriu lhe dando uma piscadela – Mas passe lá para me visitar quando puder! Tsunade-Sama sente sua falta! – Shizune diz tentando disfarçar seus conhecimentos sobre os dois

Naruto piscou incrédulo. Ela sentia falta dele... também...?

-Err... Não sei... Digo...! E Tsunade-Sama!? Onde ela está?

-Ai! Ela está bem! Ficou lá na central! Ela disse que sairia para almoçar em breve... E você Naruto-Kun! Já almoçou?

-Já! – falou sem pensar

-Ai! Uma pena... – Shizune sorriu – Bem... Vamos levantar?

Eles riram. Naruto levantou rápido e ajudou Shizune. Caminharam conversando sobre a semana arrastada que Shizune tivera com a Hokage. Naruto não queria admitir, mas queria saber um pouquinho da loira.

-Bem Nee-Sama... Eu vou continuar a minha corrida! – Naruto disse em frente ao portão da casa de Shizune

-Tudo bem Naruto! Até mais! – ela sorriu acenando

-Até nee-Sama! Passarei lá depois para pegar algumas missões – mentiu

-Ok ok!

Naruto começava a se distanciar quando Shizune grita seu nome.

-Naruto! AI! Naruto-Kun!

Naruto vira-se assustado. Shizune nota pela primeira vez como ele estava sexy. Sua camisa marcada pelas linhas perfeitas de seu corpo. Ainda por cima semi-transparente pelo vigor do exercício. Nossa... A Hokage fora bem espertinha. Não era um menino que estava ali. Era um belo homem. E que homem...

-Er.. Ai! Sakura-Chan estava atrás de você!

Naruto pareceu se lembrar dela. Sakura...

-Para que? – ele estranhou. Alguns sentimentos surgiam... Como se anos estivessem escondidos...

-Bem.. Ela disse que... Ah! Melhor você falar com ela!

Naruto tinha um estranho olhar triste. Shizune logo percebeu, mas Naruto foi mais rápido.

-Então Nee-Sama! Eu vou procurar por ela! Até!

Shizune nem teve tempo de ao menos se despedir. Apenas observava ele se distanciar.

* * *

Naruto corria pensativo. Sakura... Passou uma semana se escondendo da Hokage. E escondendo seus sentimentos na Hokage. Ela tinha lhe pedido desculpas é verdade... Mais ainda assim... Tinha alguma coisa lhe magoava. Mesmo que em seus últimos dias seus pensamentos pertencessem a Hokage, anos pertenceram a Sakura. E não seria assim tão fácil tirá-la de seu coração. A Hokage lhe despertou seus... Digamos instintos mais selvagens... E também, um pouco de carinho, coisa que nunca tivera. Ninguém lhe demonstrou tamanho desejo ou sentimento como ela. Mesmo que de uma maneira diferente. De uma maneira tão quente. Mais ainda assim, bem em seu íntimo Sakura era dona de seu coração. Sentia-se fraco. Nesse sentindo, nada poderia fazer. Sentiu-se tão impotente que muito mal percebeu que tinha parado de correr. Olhou ao redor, como se tivesse medo que vissem sua maior fraqueza, mas não tinha ninguém. Encaminhou-se para a pequena praça que tinha do outro lado da rua a passos lentos. Agradeceu aos deuses por aquela paz perdido em lembranças. Sentou-se no balanço e divagou por um tempo. Um bom tempo

-Naruto?

Ele se arrepia.

-Sakura... – ele levanta o rosto. Seus olhos estavam meio vermelhos

-O que houve?

-Nada... – ele desvia o olhar – Então... Soube que você estava me procurando...

-Naruto... – ela põe a mão em seu ombro – O que houve com você?

Ele sente uma pontada. Teve vontade de contar a ela. Tudo, simplesmente tudo o que sentia. Mas do que adiantaria...? Talvez algum outro grande fora...

-Nada não Sakura... – abriu um sorriso triste

-Conversa comigo... Mesmo eu não sendo a melhor amiga do mundo... Mas você pode confiar em mim... – um sentimento materno pareceu surgir em Sakura

Naruto pensou um pouco em silencio. Ele a viu sentar no outro balanço.

-Sabe Naruto... – ele a olhou nos olhos decidindo falar já que ele se mantia em silencio – Depois que Sasuke foi embora...

Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo! Será que não bastou aquele dia no bar?

-Sakura...

Ela pareceu não lhe ouvir. Continuou a falar. E cada palavra parecia um espinho perfurando Naruto. Mesmo ela mudando todo o seu discurso, dizendo como estava mais forte, principalmente depois daquela briga com ele no bar, Naruto sentia como se o chão se abrisse ao seus pés. Mais uma vez... Da mesma forma que se sentira lá no bar. Só que sem o sake... Sem a coragem... Sem a vontade... Tsunade-Sama...

-Ah... Naruto... Por isso queria que você confiasse mais em mim...

-Eu confio Sakura... – falou secamente

-Então...

-Já disse que não houve nada... – percebeu que fora levemente grosseiro. Sorriu de forma carinhosa para aquela que jamais teria nos braços. Definitivamente...

-Naruto olha... – ela tentou começar...

-Ehh ehh Sakura-Chan! Está tudo bem! Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!

Sakura o olhou estranho. Há muito ele não falava daquele jeito. Aquela máscara da infância... De alguém forte... Daquele jeito idiota... Um idiota que só precisava de atenção... E sentir-se amado.

-Muito tempo que você não fala assim Naruto... Você mudou bastante...

Ele sorriu triste.

-Estava em tempo...

Ela sorri.

-Me cansei daquele papel idiota... Há! Ser tratado como um lixo... A vida toda... – riu desgostoso – Isso só contribuía para minha idiotice...

Sakura não disse nada. Ela concordava que o amigo era muito idiota, mas não era a hora nem lugar de tacar-lhe pedra.

-O que importa é que você mudou... E para a melhor! – ela sorriu olhando nos olhos dele

Naruto sentiu a chama da maldita esperança. Que ódio! Como ele conseguia ser tão idiota!

-Sakura...Chan... – sua voz saiu quase que um sussurro

Sakura pareceu entender. Desistiu de ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Ela já sabia o que era, mas seu ego precisava ouvir... Resolveu não torturá-lo mais. Não merecia...

-Bem Naruto... Quando quiser conversar comigo... Sabe onde eu moro... – sorriu meio sem graça se levantando do balanço

-Obrigado Sakura...

Sakura ia se despedir quando se lembrou do real motivo que a fez procurar por ele.

-Então.. Eu na verdade estava atrás de você porque... Bem... – ela deu um sorriso desafiador – Estamos a quase um mês parados e você sabe... Isso não é nada bom...

Naruto olhou Sakura com certo carinho prometendo a si mesmo que seria a ultima vez.

-E eu queria treinar um pouco... Mas Tsunade-Sama...

Naruto corou um pouco. Aquele nome era sinônimo de luxuria...

-Não está muito afim de fazê-lo durante um bom tempo... Então... Gostaria de treinar comigo?

Naruto arregalou os olhos incrédulo. Treinar com ela??

-Eu...

-Pense bem Naruto! Já pensou o quão forte você pode ficar? E logo logo... – ela sabia persuadi-lo bem – Você poderá ser o mais novo Hokage!

Naruto mudou muito sua personalidade, mas em nada mudou seus objetivos.

-Mas é claro que eu vou Sakura! – seus olhos brilhavam intensamente – Quando você quer começar?

-Bem... Amanha.. Pela tarde... Tudo bem?

-Claro! Se você quisesse hoje mesmo... Mas tudo bem...

-Calma Naruto! – disse satisfeita com sua fácil vitoria – Fico feliz que tenha ficado animado! Te encontro lá no campo! Ok?

-Claro Sakura!

-Bem... Então vou-me indo agora! – ela deu uma piscadela e partiu

Naruto despediu-se e observou Sakura ir embora. Aos poucos seus sentimentos e pensamentos se atropelavam como se cada um quisesse logo tomar a sua mente. Naruto ia murchando aos poucos... Como se uma chama fosse perdendo a força e se apagando... Se apagando...

Perdeu a noção do tempo que ficara ali... Divagando e sofrendo. Era quase noite e começara a caminhar em direção a cachoeira. Jogou-se de roupa e tudo na água gelada, deixando que a força lhe levasse até a borda. E várias vezes fez o mesmo percurso distraindo-se... Se deixando levar...

A Lua já reinava absoluta quando ele saiu da cachoeira. Deveria ser umas 20h. Caminhava lentamente entre lembranças e desejos. De todos os tipos. Desde Sakura até a Hokage... Mulheres... Ele riu.

Olhava sem esperança os rostos que aos poucos iam sumindo nas casas. Tinha vontade mesmo era de agarrar o primeiro que visse e lhe gritar nos ouvidos toda a sua frustração como um louco desvairado. Tinha vontade mesmo era de tirar a roupa e correr pelado berrando... Surtando...

Rostos e mais rostos passavam por ele... Olhava todos... Sem exceção... Procurando alguém que completasse aquele olhar vazio e mesmo assim tão significativo. Alguém que amparasse e lhe dissesse... "Está tudo bem... Estarei ao seu lado..." Alguém... Que não existia de fato... Seus olhos buscavam em vão... Começava a desistir e tomar o rumo de casa, quando aqueles olhos ardentes como o fogo se prendeu aos seus. Primeiramente não acreditou no que via, mas... Era ela. Naruto viu. Era ela... Lá do outro lado. Fitando-o. Consumindo-o todo. Seus passos cessam como se algo forte o impedisse de prosseguir. Um arrepio lhe trouxe um misto de medo e excitação.

-Fugindo de mim?

-Baa-Chan eu...

Ela ri.

-Você é do tipo que não liga no dia seguinte, né?

Naruto corou ardentemente.

-Calma Naruto! – soltava sonoras risadas – Estou brincando com você...

-Desculpe eu...

-Está tudo bem! De qualquer forma... Eu preciso pagar alguns... Err – a Hokage se enrolou. Não gostava de falar de seus vícios – Alguns... Alguns velhos conhecidos! Me perdoe a pressa...

A Hokage prometera a si mesma que não iria levar aquilo adiante. Estava disposta a manter sua palavra. Naruto sorri meio sem jeito.

-Tudo bem Baa-Chan... Então..

-Até Naruto! – tentou ser breve, sentia-se muito desconfortável

A Hokage começava a seguir seu rumo quando Naruto exclama.

-Baa-Chan!

O que ele estava fazendo?

-Sim? – sorriu nervosa

-Bem... É... Digo... – ficou muito vermelho – Posso te acompanhar?

A Hokage ficou incrédula.

-Tá... Tudo bem... – respondeu visivelmente perturbada

Nem mesmo ele entendeu o que tinha acabado de fazer. O que ele pretendia com aquilo? A Hokage tentava disfarçar o nervosismo e a estranha excitação. Naruto não era diferente. Caminharam em silêncio durante um tempo que parecia interminável. Talvez os mais longos de suas vidas. A Hokage não agüenta o constrangimento e tenta começar:

-E então... Por que sumiu esses dias? Te esperei a semana toda... Tinha missões ótimas para você!

-Eu...(?) Eu fiquei doente! Aquela água gelada...

-Que você teima em se banhar?

Naruto ainda estava molhado, coisa que ele já tinha se esquecido. A Hokage inconscientemente o secava sem pudor.

-É... Eu adoro aquele lugar... – sorriu sem jeito

"Então eu não poderia ter escolhido melhor..." pensou a Hokage

-Também gosto... Muito... – falou mais para si mesma do que para ele

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Naruto sente-se constrangido, percebeu que agora era a vez dele começar.

-Baa-Chan! Você tem visto Jiraya-Sama?

Tsunade ergue uma sobrancelha. Aquele inescrupuloso saiu e nem avisou ao seu pupilo?

-Ele viajou Naruto... Disse ser urgente...

-Ahh... – Naruto já até imaginava o que era – É que eu ia perguntar a ele quando iríamos voltar a treinar... Isso já está ficando um saco... Sakura me convidou hoje e...

Falou para ela da proposta que Sakura lhe fez. Ela não gostou nenhum pouco, da mesma forma que Shizune. A própria Shizune já havia lhe informado, mas...

-E você vai treinar? – intimou

-Claro que vou! Assim eu...

Falou de seus sonhos e desejos. A Hokage riu esquecendo-se do estranho... ciúme(?). Aquele jovem sedutor ao seu lado, aquele homem quente... Ainda tinha aqueles sonhos de menino. Tão ambiciosos... Tão inocentes...

-Você me surpreende Naruto...

Naruto sentiu o rosto arder. Não entendeu direito o que ela quis dizer.

-Eu...

-Pronto! Chegamos! – Tsunade o corta

-É aqui?!

Naruto arregala os olhos. Estivera tão distraído que nem imaginava como foi parar ali. Estavam numa ruela muito estreita e escura. Parados à frente de um estabelecimento que mais parecia um mausoléu. Era um lugar muito, mais muito duvidoso. Muito estranho, pessoas igualmente duvidosas... Inúmeras máquinas de cassino. Fora o cheiro embriagado de sake. O desejo incontrolado de beber o líquido maldito veio a mente dele.

-Ba-Baa-Chan eu acho que vou esperar aqui fora... E..

-Me poupe Naruto! Ninguém vai te bater não oras!

Tsunade arrasta Naruto pelo braço.

-Espere aqui! Eu não demoro!

Tsunade o deixa justamente no local que ele menos queria estar. No bar. Ele observava a Hokage sumir naquele breu fingindo não notar o sake logo atrás dele.

-Então meu jovem... – um garçom estranho se aproximou – Vai beber alguma coisa?

-Não... Ah!.. Um copo d'água...

-Oras! Vai trocar a fralda em outro lugar!

Naruto olhou torto para o velho garçom que num piscar sumiu atrás do balcão. Esperou durante um bom tempo a Hokage. Ela demorava demais. Estava começando a ficar impaciente e o desejo de beber aquele líquido viciante aumentava.

-GARÇOM! – exclamou angustiado

Uma bela jovem se aproximou. Sua blusa parecia mais uma tarja censura tapando-lhe apenas os mamilos. Os seios quase lhe saltavam. Naruto corou. Sempre respeitou as mulheres... Mais ele era homem oras!

-Vai querer alguma coisa gatinho? – usou uma voz sedutora

-Err... – seus olhos iam do sake ao encontro dos seios dela. Ela riu.

-E então?

-Quero uma dose de seiSake! – se embolou

A jovem ria abertamente lhe entregando o sake. Naruto bebeu de uma só vez. Ela logo encheu o copo dele de novo. Bebeu mais uma vez sem pestanejar. Ela ficou meio assustada. Como uma pessoa tão jovem já bebia feito um bebum?

-Então... O que está procurando por essas bandas? – disse se oferecendo

Naruto respondia ao acaso. Já começava a ficar bêbado e preocupado com a Hokage. A jovem garçonete nem perguntava se ele iria querer mais uma dose. Enchia o copo todo e observava satisfeita a desgraça do menino. Era isso mesmo que ela queria... Poderia se aproveitar dele um pouco depois. Mal sabia ela que apesar dela tê-lo agradado fisicamente, não passava apenas disso. Mulheres sem valor não tinham vez com ele.

-Ahhh! Então você que é o pupilo de Jiraya-Sama! – ela exclama cheia de provocações. Naruto nem nota

-É... Eu quero ser o próximo Hokage! – balbuciava sem pensar – E por falar em Hokage... Sabe onde ela está?

-Tsunade-Sama? – a jovem fez uma careta. Será que ele estava acompanhado dela?

Naruto fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Essa mesmo!

-Deve está lá dentro apostando o resto de suas econo... – ela nem terminou

-O resto das economias de quem sua barata oferecida?

-Tsu-Tsunade-Sama...? – a jovem exclamou

Naruto estava tão bêbado que nem notou o perigo que a jovem corria. Soltava gargalhadas.

-Hahahaha! Resto das economias! Hahahaha! Barata oferecida! HAHAHAHAHA

Tsunade e a garçonete olharam com profunda desaprovação para ele. Naruto engoliu a seco e do nada sente dois socos atingirem em cheio sua cara embriagada. Rolou até o chão vendo estrelas.

-Perdão perdão! – pareceu acordar de seu transe

Tsunade há pouco notou que ele estava bêbado. Olhou a enorme quantidade de sake que ele já tinha bebido não conseguindo evitar seus pensamentos. Sake... Isso só poderia ser provocação...

-Naruto! Vamos embora!! – a Hokage chama tentando afastar da mente os pensamentos devassos

Naruto havia derramado grande quantidade de sake na blusa quando caiu no chão. Olhou desanimado para a sujeira se levantando rápido.

-Posso ao menos saber o seu nome gatinho? – ela segura em seu braço e pergunta a Naruto que cora profundamente.

Tsunade não acreditou no que ouviu. Gatinho?? Mais que oferecida!

-Na-Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! – disse soltando-se delicadamente da jovem

Pagou a garçonete que mais uma vez se insinuara para ele. A Hokage teve vontade de socá-la por tamanha ousadia, mas Naruto há muito estava ao seu lado, seguindo-a sem rumo.

-É só eu me virar por dois minutos e você veste a camisa de pinguço... E ainda! Dando papo para uma "barata" de quinta!

-Eu não estava de papo! Ela apenas me serviu o sake... – ficou sem jeito - Desculpe Baa-Chan... Mas você demorou muito e... Não resisti... (...) Ao sake! – completou apressado

-Tá ta! – falou impaciente evitando olhar para ele

-É serio Baa-Chan! – tentava se explicar gesticulando

O cheiro de sake estava muito forte. Tsunade sente-se muito. Se ficasse por muito tempo do lado dele... Não responderia mais por ela mesma. Resolveu se despedir. Pelo menos tentar...

-Naruto eu...

Seus olhos se encontraram no meio daquela rua estreita e perigosa. Ela pareceu se esquecer da bronca que dava nele. Mesmo no escuro ela conseguia ver nitidamente aquele olhar penetrante... Naruto... Mais ela não podia! Tinha desistido... Mas o desejo... O cheiro...

-Eu estou falando a verd... – Naruto parou

O cheiro dela começava a ficar mais forte. Ela estava se aproximando...? O que fazer...? Se entregar assim de bandeja ao desejo...? Mais não era isso que ele queria?

-Baa-Chan... Eu.. Err... Acho que vou... – tentou se despedir

A Hokage se aproximava lentamente. Não pensava mais em cumprir com sua palavra. Em contrapartida, Naruto ia recuando receoso. Ele, que muito desejou tê-la nos braços mais uma vez, fugia sem motivos. Naruto sente a parede fria evitar que ele prosseguisse deixando cair um leve pavor excitante. Ele olha assustado para os lados procurando por alguém, mas sente uma mão segurar-lhe o queixo.

-Por que esse medo todo?

Naruto gela. Congela. E não responde.

-Eu lhe fiz alguma coisa errada antes?

-Na-não Baa-Chan... É que...

-Shii...

Ela põe um de seus dedos nos lábios dele. Naruto sente o corpo dela lentamente colar-se ao seu. Seus olhos não desgrudam dos dela.

-Até agora... Não entendi o porquê você correu naquele dia... Pensei ter-lhe machucado... Ou...

Tsunade não terminou a frase. "Ou eu era velha demais para você?", pensou. Teve vontade de perguntar, mas Naruto confessa timidamente:

-Você não me machucou Tsunade...

Tsunade?

-Muito pelo o contrário, – ele não desvia o olhar, nem parecia aquele menino inexperiente – porém...

Ele não consegue terminar. Na verdade ele não sabia o que estava dizendo. As palavras saíram meio que sem controle. A Hokage nem demonstrou interesse no fim daquela frase. Começava a roçar seus lábios no pescoço de Naruto como se estivesse procurando pelo o resto do sake que caiu em seu corpo. Tsunade fecha os olhos com o demasiado prazer que sentia com aquela mistura de cheiros embriagado. As mãos dela deslizam pela barriga dele, passando levemente as unhas e tirando-lhe a camisa molhada com cuidado. Naruto solta um gemido arrepiado permitindo que ela fizesse o que bem entendesse.

-Tsunade...

Ele ergue a cabeça atordoado. Fariam de novo ali?

-Basta...

Naruto sente um leve arrepio ao sentir a língua dela passar pelo seu abdômen definido terminando com o pouco que restava do sake. A Hokage vai de encontro aos seus lábios em um beijo quente, permitindo-lhe compartilhar daquele gosto provocante. Naruto desliza uma de suas mãos para o pescoço da Hokage forçando-a a beijá-lo ardentemente. A Hokage suspira ao sentir o membro dele enrijecer bem próximo a sua virilha. Ela cessa o beijo mais mantém seus lábios colados aos dele. Ia dizer alguma coisa, mas ele foi mais rápido.

-Como resistir a você...? – ele pergunta

Tsunade nem responde. Esfregava seu corpo contra o dele, mais precisamente em seu membro, masturbando-o de leve. Naruto gemia baixinho entre beijos intensos com a Hokage.

-E se alguém nos vir...? – a ficha pareceu cair em Naruto do quão arriscado era aquela brincadeira

Tsunade pareceu não ter ouvido. Deu-lhe mais um beijo sufocante, mas repentinamente pára. Dá-lhe um selinho afastando todo o seu corpo deixando Naruto incrédulo. Por um momento teve vontade de se matar pela pergunta, mas não conteve o brilho malicioso quando viu a Hokage abrir seus trajes.

-Ninguém nos verá... – hesitou – "Gatinho" – ironizou

Ele deu uma risada gostosa enquanto enlaçava a cintura dela com vontade dando-lhe uma travada seguido de um beijo ardente. Tsunade espantou-se. Para sua segunda vez, ele já estava bem espertinho.

-Nossa... – ela solta muito excitada

Naruto dá-lhe mais um beijo quente enquanto apertava suas nádegas com desejo. A Hokage aproveitou sua distração para abrir-lhe a calça e acariciar seu membro livremente. Naruto sente o carinho muito intenso. Há dias sentia um tesão descontrolado pela Hokage. Controlou-se ao máximo para não chegar ao orgasmo.

-Pare... Pare Baa-Chan... Assim eu vou… hmmm

Ele não resiste e tem um orgasmo rápido na mão dela. Tsunade abre um largo sorriso.

-Quanto tempo seu "companheiro" não recebe um carinho, heim?

"Como é que ela sabia?", Naruto perguntava-se. Mas não teve muito tempo para fazer suposições. Tsunade pega uns dos dedos dele e desce até seu sexo. Ele sente o rosto corar ao perceber como ela estava quente e molhada. Ela fricciona os dedos dele suavemente, subindo um pouco até ao seu clitóris. Ela geme baixinho no ouvido dele fazendo-o se excitar levemente. Naruto ficava maravilhado observando-a gemer de prazer. Tinha vontade de explorar cada centímetro cúbico daquele corpo que parecia ter sido lapidado por um habilidoso artesão.

-Você é tão quente... E tem um cheiro maravilhoso... – ele diz em seu ouvido

Provavelmente eram as duas coisas que ele mais gostava nela. Aquela temperatura alta, a ponto de ebulição... Que ardia, queimava, derretia até o mais frio dos sentimentos... E ressentimentos... Só ele sabia... Como ela o aquecia... Calor que constratava com o cheiro adocicado, agonizante, indomado... Que cheiro perigoso... Era inevitável sua rendição...

Tsunade pára os movimentos na mão de Naruto levando seus dedos a sua boca lambendo um a um. Naruto sente o seu membro pulsar nervosamente com a cena. A Hokage abre um sorriso e o beija com carinho, dividindo com ele aquele sabor único de mulher. Naruto nunca provara nada igual. Explorava os lábios da Hokage como se quisesse tomar aquele gosto que há muito lhe foi roubado injustamente. Ela cessa o beijo observando-o curiosa. Naruto pareceu não notar. Queria mesmo ela poder lamber-lhe todo o corpo só para sentir aquele gosto indecifrável um pouco mais. Fez menção de se agachar, mas a Hokage o detém.

-Aqui não...

Naruto não disfarça o seu descontentamento e pousa sua mão carinhosamente no sexo da Hokage. Seus dedos deslizam na farta lubrificação escorregando quase que sem querer a sua vulva. Ela solta um gemido abafado e procura com sua mão o membro dele. Ela ergue um pouco o corpo, Naruto entende perfeitamente que é para penetrá-la. Ele lambe os dedos melados seguindo num beijo sufocante enquanto Tsunade vai descendo o corpo lentamente sentindo-o lhe invadir ardendo de desejo. Naruto fecha os olhos mordendo os lábios tentando abafar os gemidos que se sucediam quase que descontrolados. O loira estocava devagar na Hokage, sentindo seu membro pulsar nervoso a cada vez que chegava ao seu limite dentro dela. Tentava aproveitar ao máximo aquele encontro.

-Vem... Mais rápido... – ela sussurra no ouvido dele apertando mais ainda contra o corpo

Naruto abre um sorriso malicioso. Ele segura firmemente no quadril da Hokage pondo-a contra a parede. Tsunade sente o tesão lhe maltratar. Não gostava de admitir, mas... Adorava ser dominada daquele jeito... Ela encrava as unhas nas nádegas firmes do jovem que começava a estocar com desejo dentro dela. Tsunade morde o pescoço dele com vontade para abafar os gemidos, porém Naruto não consegue disfarçar um gemido alto logo abafado por um beijo.

-Naruto eu vou...

Ela não consegue terminar. Sentia o prazer lhe sufocar. Os espasmos descontrolados seguiam um atrás do outro. Tsunade aperta Naruto contra o corpo, rebolando levemente fazendo-o acompanhá-la não muito depois.

-Tsunade... – ele a chama baixinho no ouvido

Abraçaram-se entre beijos carinhosos e embriagados na fragrância que exalavam. Satisfizeram muito pouco do desejo que sentiam um pelo outro. A Hokage acarinhava cuidadosamente os cabelos dourados de Naruto sentindo um leve pesar pairar na sua consciência, mas o loiro mantinha os olhos fechados, parecendo se esquecer do mundo a sua volta. Tsunade cessa o beijo e lhe segura no queixo.

-Naruto... – disse baixo – Me perdoe...

Ele arregalou os olhos.

-O que...?

-Eu não deveria ter feito isso...

-Mas...

-Me perdoe Naruto.

Ela o beija ardentemente. Naruto sente-se estranho. Era uma despedida?

-O que houve?

Ela apressa-se e pões as roupas.

-Não vamos mais fazer isso Naruto. – ela olha fundo em seus olhos e então começa a caminhar rápido.

Naruto olhava a Hokage confuso. Mais que diabo de papo estranho! Logo agora!

-Tsunade!

Chamou-a em alto e bom tom. A Hokage se arrepia, Naruto segurara firme em seu braço.

-Por que você está fazendo isso? Quer se vingar por eu ter fugido? – ironizou

Ela sente um leve amargo na boca.

-A verdade é que... Não sou mulher para você. – ela vira o rosto

-E quem é mulher para mim? A Sakura?

Ela sorriu.

-Me deixa ir embora Naruto. Você não sabe o que está falando...

Ela se solta bruscamente. Naruto é mais rápido e enlaça sua cintura. Nem mesmo ele acreditava no que estava fazendo.

-Me deixa ir embora Naruto! Eu já lhe disse que não sou mulher para você!

Naruto fitava-a firmemente tentando entender o porquê daquilo. Ela desvia o olhar.

-Não sei como isso começou... Não sei nem o porquê... Na verdade não quero nem saber... Mais sei que não termina assim...

-Eu não tenho mais idade para isso Naruto.

-Como não?

-Olhe para você Naruto! Ainda é um menino! Não está certo!

-E que que isso tem a ver?

-Olhe para você! Olhe para mim, Naruto! Será que você não vê o menino que você é?! Um garoto! Cheirando a leite! Gosto de leite! Nem barba tem! Tenho idade para ser sua tataravó! – Tsunade exclama ressentida

Naruto ficou em silencio observando a Hokage se distanciar as pressas. Sentiu um ventinho lhe trazer de volta ao mundo frio do qual vivia, voltando a ser o "velho Naruto". Sorriu triste. Estava perdendo algo que muito mal tinha começado.

* * *

Tsunade caminhava apressada. Pensamentos confusos lhe atormentavam. Não podia continuar com aquilo. Não tinha idade para isso. Sentia-se de verdade a "Baa-Chan" de Naruto. Pôr um fim naquilo tudo era o melhor a ser feito, antes que o pior viesse acontecer. Era o que ela achava.

* * *

Demorei um bocado para escrever este capítulo X.X, mas finalmente terminei! Ficou muito maior que os outros, também enrolei um pouco perdão! Mais não quero sair "vomitando" a historia. Pensei em dividir em dois, mas ficaria muita enrolação... Mais do que já tem! As personagens não estão muito originais como no anime/manga mais quero que pelo menos o enredo faça sentido! Achei também que o capítulo ficou muito "sentimental"... Eu confesso que andei meio.. Err sensível eu acho... TPM! =X Eu não costumo ficar nervosa e sim sensível e chorona =(... Mas deixa isso "queto"!

Bem não recebi muitas reviews, mas confesso que estou MUITO feliz que pelos menos duas pessoas estão lendo!

Saky Chan te agradeço muito a força! Acho que se não fosse você, já teria desistido da fic xD! Agradeço muito muito muito MUUUUITO MESMO! =D Por você termino a história *-* isto é, se ainda quiser lê-la =D

E seja-bem vindo Guilherme *lágrimas* Mais um! Wee!! Estou feliz mesmo que tenho mais um leitor =P Engraçado que não sou muito fã de casais diferentes, mas essa história estava começando a me perturbar. Acho que eu enlouqueceria se eu não escrevesse! Na verdade essa história se passaria com o Roan do Ragnarok... Mas não consegui fazer uma personagem tão concreta como a Tsunade. Com o desenrolar da historia você vai entender. Precisava que ela fosse mais velha... A Yuffa é um nojo na minha opinião! Detesto aquela coisa rumm! Se você assistiu Ragnarok, The animation você vai perceber que o Naruto está com a personalidade um pouco parecida com a dele. Não muito... Mas ta! xD

Ahh! Agora gostaria de pedir que se alguém mais estiver lendo a fic, por favor me deixe um review! Seja ele para elogiar, seja ele para xingar! Eu não sou brigona eu juro! xD Prefiro ouvir a verdade! Ou se quiser dar pitacos sei lá... Contatos contatos!

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e também que me perdoem os erros de português! Não sou muito boa nisso =X beijos e até o próximo! Eu espero =)

Ahhh! Devo demorar para postar o próximo capítulo, pois... dia 21/12/2008, eu vou fazer prova para o CEFET T.T ainda tem o Natal... Blábláblá e também... Estou sem net e só posto na casa do meu namo =/ Espero que me perdoem i.i

Se eu demorar muito... Feliz Natal! E Feliz Ano Novo! =) Eu pretendo fazer um capítulo de Natal, seria provavelmente o próximo... Eu não entendo muito bem das estações japonesas e muito pouco de suas datas comemorativas.. Então me perdoem por usar as nossas... As ocidentais... T.T

Chega de falar que isso já ta grande xD beijos beijos especiais para Saky Chan! E também para o meu mais novo leitor! Guilherme! Fui!


	8. Gosto de Homem

P.S.: Hentai explícito neste capítulo!

Evitarei o máximo para não usar palavras chulas! (Descobri! Descobri! É com "ch" xD)

* * *

Gosto de homem

-Cheirando a leite...

Naruto repetia aquelas palavras insistentemente desde que chegara em casa. Por que ela agiu daquela forma? Não deveria terminar daquele jeito. Sentiu-se vazio e bem diferente.

-Mais que... Que droga!

Jogou-se na cama ainda sentindo o gosto dela na boca. Alisou o próprio lábio meio nostálgico.

-O que me falta? O que me falta para ter alguém ao meu lado? (...) – entristeceu - Para ter você ao meu lado... ?

Quando pensou em "você", duas pessoas vieram inconscientemente a sua cabeça. Mesmo desistindo da garota rosada, não adiantaria de nada mentir para si mesmo. Seus sentimentos por ela estavam praticamente intocáveis. Em contrapartida, havia alguém lhe tirando o sono, despertando-lhe um mundo novo e muito sensual.

-Tsunade...

Levantou-se da cama e correu para o espelho. Observou o jovem refletido com certo desanimo.

-Eu não sou mais um menino...

Tocou o próprio rosto tentando buscar a escassa barba que lutava para nascer. Amaldiçoou as vezes que se deu a trabalho de tirá-la.

-Não é apenas isso...

Não era apenas isso que fez a Hokage se afastar, pensava ele. Talvez... Talvez a inexperiência... ?

-Droga! - Socou a parede confuso.

Derrotado, resolveu dormir. Falaria no dia seguinte com ela, antes de treinar com Sakura.

* * *

Tsunade não dormiu direito. Não tirava da cabeça a noite passada.

-Tsunade-Sama! – exclamou Shizune assustada – A senhorita aqui tão cedo?

-Shizune... Bom dia para você também...

Shizune sentiu o pesar nas palavras da Hokage.

-Bom dia Tsunade-Sama... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A Hokage não disfarçou o peso que sentia.

-Ah Shizune... Você não iria entender... Talvez até me matasse... – sorriu meio sem graça

-Como assim Tsunade-Sama? Quem sou eu para lhe julgar?

-Poxa Shizune... Eu...

Shizune se aproximou da Hokage sorrindo gentilmente. Um ar maternal irradiava do olhar da jovem assistente.

-Olha Tsunade-Sama... Quando quiser conversar... – abraçou a Hokage sentada na cadeira – Pode contar comigo! Você sabe disso! – deu uma piscadela

-'Brigada Shizune!

Shizune soltou a Hokage lhe dando um beijo na testa. Começou a mexer nas suas papeladas muito preocupada com a amiga. Não seria bom pressioná-la, não naquele estado.

-Sabe Shizune... Você é minha melhor amiga... – diz a Hokage subitamente

Shizune se vira para olhá-la.

-Não tem porque lhe esconder isso...

-Tsunade-Sama. – voz de Shizune saiu meio estranha, mas seu rosto era pura preocupação

-Então... Sabe ontem quando eu disse que precisava pagar o cassino? – corou na palavra cassino

Shizune confirmou.

-Então... Eu...

Shizune não demonstrava ansiedade.

-Eu... Eu encontrei com o Naruto.

Agora ela arregala os olhos.

-Tsuna..

-Espera eu terminar!! – falou rápido – Então eu disse que precisava fazer algumas coisas e já ia me despedindo quando... Eu juro! Eu estava decidida a não dar prosseguimento! (...) Quando ele me chama e pede para me acompanhar e...

Tsunade narrou o resto muito apreensiva. Desta vez não deu detalhes do prazer com o jovem. Shizune estava um pouco decepcionada como também admirada.

-Olha Tsunade-Sama... Eu...

-Eu já decidi Shizune! Eu não volto atrás! Se ele vier me procurar fala que não estou!

-Tsunade-Sama... Não adianta fugir ...

-Eu sei Shizune! Eu sei! Mais acontece que também não tive controle! – cortou falando sem pensar

Shizune arregalou mais os olhos se é que era possível. Tsunade pareceu digerir o que havia dito momentos depois. Sorriu meio de lado.

-Então... A senhorita esta..

Tsunade nem a deixa terminar.

-Esta louca Shizune? Ele é um menino! Não tem cabimento eu me apaixonar por ele!

-Mas...

-É apenas desejo! Tesão! Prazer! – falou meio incerta – O que ele despertou em mim... Foi algo assim... Tão novo... E ao mesmo tempo tão velho... Algo que já vivi... Mas que há muito se perdeu... Algo de pele entende?

Shizune não disse nada. Pouco havia se aventurado no amor. Tsunade as vezes achava que ela era virgem.

-Shizune... Eu não sei o que se passa na sua cabeça... Eu admito que... Esse sentimento... – hesita e conserta – Digo, esse desejo é sujo... Tanto que não quero mais fazer isso... Não com ele... Te peço ajuda por favor... Se ele me procurar... Diga que não estou...

Shizune consentiu com a cabeça. Sentia algo estranho, como se alguma coisa fosse dar errado. Preferiu só alertá-la.

-Tsunade-Sama... Só acho que você deveria ser sincera com ele... Já lhe disse que Naruto-Kun é um menino com princípios...

-Eu sei Shizune... Mas...

Calou-se. Shizune a fitou um pouco mais, mas logo recomeçou os seus serviços. Tsunade se perdeu em pensamentos, ora fazendo uma anotação ou outra. Estava muito decidida, mesmo incerta.

* * *

Naruto acordou faltando muito pouco para a hora do almoço. Estava suado e muito excitado, algo que já era mais que normal. Olhou para as horas assustado e num pulo correu para o banheiro.

-Meu Deus! Preciso falar com Tsunade-Sama antes de treinar com Sakura!

Preferia falar com a Hokage primeiro, pois provavelmente treinariam até tarde. E também... Sua cabeça não ficaria centrada no treino se tivesse a Hokage como preocupação. Tomou um banho de gato seguido de uma refeição rápida. Não tocou no leite.

-Não tenho gosto de leite... – falou meio amargo

Saiu de casa afobado e caminhou rápido. Centenas de coisas passaram a sua mente para falar a Hokage. Não notava nem o caminho que fazia. Foi no "automático". Quando deu por si, estava em frente do prédio dela. Tomou um pouco de ar e adentrou já chamando o seu nome.

-Tsunade! Tsunade?? Tsunadê!! – gritava impaciente subindo as escadas

Começava a atravessar o corredor as pressas quando surge a Shizune muito embaraçada.

-Naruto-Kun! Naruto-Kun! – um sorriso estranho estava formado nos lábios da jovem assistente – Que afobação é esta?

-Shizune-nee-Sama! Aonde está a Tsunade?

Shizune ergueu uma sobrancelha. Já estava com esta intimidade??? Naruto pareceu notar e logo completou.

-(...) Sama!? Sabe aonde ela está?

-Posso ajudar Naruto-Kun? É só com ela?

-Sim Shizune, é só com ela... – tentava passar a frente, mas Shizune lhe barrava discretamente

-Ahh Naruto-Kun... Bem... Tsunade-Sama... err.. Ela saiu. Precisou resolver algumas coisas... Hmm... Nas vilas vizinhas... Deve voltar daqui há uma semana...

Naruto pareceu murchar. Uma semana... Mais uma semana...

-Ah... Sabe para que vila ela foi?

-Não Naruto-Kun... Ela saiu muito apressada... Mas ela também me deixou algumas missões para você...

-Missões?

-Sim! – ela pega uns pequenos papeis e dá na mão de Naruto – São bem simples...

Naruto sentia uma profunda decepção. Nem notou a estranha situação descaradamente armada.

-Tudo bem Nee-Sama... Amanha passo aqui para lhe entregar os resultados... Então... Quando ela voltar me avise urgentemente...

-Ok Naruto-Kun! – Shizune piscou nervosa, será que ela conseguiu embromá-lo?

Naruto desceu as escadas meio deprimido. Só conseguiu ver uma coisa boa nisso tudo: pelo menos dava tempo para deixar sua barba crescer um pouco mais.

* * *

Shizune entrou na sala meio pensativa. Tsunade estava escondida atrás de uma grande pilha de livros, mas conseguiu ouvir toda a conversa.

-Pronto Tsunade-Sama... Acho que ele caiu direitinho...

-'Brigada Shizune! Uma semana nossa! – ela deu uma risada meio sem jeito

-É... Pelo menos você não vai ter muito problema... Talvez... Na próxima vez... Eu devo dizer um mês!

Elas riram. Mas intimamente Shizune se sentia mal. Muito mal. Não gostava de mentir. E além de tudo: tinha medo de magoar Naruto. Um menino que muito adorava.

Tsunade tentava disfarçar, mas gostou muito de saber que ele a procurou, como havia previsto. Se tinha uma vantagem nisso tudo por ser mais velha, essa vantagem era a experiência. Como os jovens eram previsíveis... Apesar de toda decisão, ficou curiosa para saber o que ele diria. Será que ele sentia o mesmo que ela? Aquele sentimento de pele... De desejo... De tesão? Resolveu trabalhar. Se pensasse muito, talvez fosse ela que o procurasse.

* * *

Naruto olhou para o prédio uma ultima vez antes de caminhar para o seu treino. Quando deu por si, já estava na pequena clareira que marcou com Sakura. Sentou olhando para o céu desnudo, num azul tão vivo e contagiante. Deixou-se marejar pela Hokage, deitado sob uma sombra fresca fechando os olhos inconscientemente e abrindo um sorriso bobo, mas muito indecente. Pensava muito no que diria a Hokage, mas quando deu por si já estava se lembrando do prazer intenso que ela lhe proporcionava.

-Será que ela sentiu o mesmo?

Será? Levantou-se bruscamente meio cabisbaixo.

-Deve ser por isso... – sorriu triste

Caiu de novo na grama macia. Uma brisa fraca deixava o local ideal para uma soneca. Ainda mais naquele verão ardente sedento de avareza. Naruto nem parecia esperar por Sakura, a menina pouco lhe veio nos pensamentos. A Hokage reinava absoluta em suas lembranças. A brisa fraca entoava levemente sobre ele, fazendo-o se render ao sono lentamente.

Sakura chegou não muito depois que o loiro adormeceu. Se aproximou devagar observando com certo carinho a expressão despreocupada que ele exibia. Sorriu abobalhada. Momentos como aquele estavam cada vez mais raros para ela, eles. Sentou-se ao lado de Naruto, procurando uma maneira de acordá-lo, mas alguma coisa parecia lhe impedir. Como ele estava diferente... Seu rosto, seu corpo... Seu sorriso, sua voz, seu jeito... Sakura corou um pouco. Logo se forçou a pensar em Sasuke.

-Naruto... Naruto...

Falou baixo acarinhando suas madeixas.

-Nhum... (...)

O loiro ronronou virando um pouco para o lado. Sakura riu.

-Narutô! Você vai ser nomeado Hokage... – sorriu perversamente da brincadeira

-Tsunade! – ele exclamou abrindo os olhos

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Tsunade?

-Sakura...! – sentou-se corado – O que você esta fazendo ... – perguntou desnorteado

Ela o olhou meio desconfiada, não sabendo ao certo por que.

-Acho que marquei com você para treinarmos... – falou secamente

Seus olhos se encontraram. Sakura desviou o olhar meio sem jeito. Naruto ainda meio embasbacado, aos poucos voltava a si.

-Ahh... Perdão Sakura... Eu... Eu cheguei mais cedo... – fazia certo esforço para lembrar – Acabei adormecendo...

-Percebi...

-Então...

Sakura se levanta.

-Vamos começar. – um sorriso maroto brotou em seu lábios, Naruto retribui

Naruto se levantou rápido e em pouco tempo treinavam arduamente. Avançavam raivosamente um contra o outro como se aquilo definisse o fim de suas vidas.

-Que moleza Naruto! Tem certeza que andou treinando com Jiraya? – Sakura falou debochada

Naruto abriu um meio sorriso. Não se deixava levar pelas provocações.

-Não conte vantagem Sakura...

Assim a tarde seguiu ligeira. Quando deram por si já era noite. Uma noite clara típica do verão. Sakura queria pedir uma pausa a Naruto que por sua vez desferia golpes rápidos sem notar aos olhares de suplica.

-Na.. NaruNaruto... – Sakura desviava rápido – Esper...

-Ara Sakura! – mais golpes – Já está cansada é?

-NARUTO! – Sakura exclama parando de repente

Naruto por sua vez estava em alta velocidade e tudo o que consegue é esbarrar na garota com toda a força de seu corpo, caindo os dois no chão.

-Perdão perdão Sakura! – disse nervoso se levantando rápido

Nessa pequena fração de segundos, Naruto só pode notar o rosto muito corado de Sakura. O medo de que ela fizesse algo constrangedor e muito doloroso com ele, o fez pular de cima dela num segundo. Por sua vez, Sakura sentiu-se arder com a atitude. Seus rostos, mesmo que por uns segundos, estiveram tão próximos... Tão próximos... Ele estava diferente. Definitivamente. Durante todo o treino ele fora ávido como sempre, mas... Ele estava diferente... Ela não sabia dizer ao certo... Tinha algo nele... Algo...

-Sakura-Chan!?

Sakura ergueu os olhos meio confusa.

-Perdão Sakura! – Naruto repetia – Você está bem?

Sakura não respondia, ainda estava deitada. Naruto se agachou ao lado dela preocupado. Por Deus! Ela iria matá-lo, pensava ele.

-Sakura... – pôs a mão em sua fronte carinhosamente – Acorde Sakura-Chan...

-Naruto... – sua mão foi de encontro a dele, fazendo-o corar – Eu estou bem...

Ele tira a mão rápido para a surpresa da garota.

-Err... Desculpa mais uma vez.. Eu não percebi... é... Então...

-Está tudo bem... – ela sentou sorrindo

Um silencio estranho pairou. Naruto desviou o olhar e logo se levantou. Estendeu a mão na direção de Sakura erguendo-a.

-'Brigada! E o que eu tentava dizer é que está muito tarde... E que seria melhor irmos descansar e voltar amanha...

-"Ta" ok Sakura. – ele sorriu meio de lado nervoso

-Então já vou indo... Amanha nos vemos aqui na mesma hora e no mesmo local! – ela diz começando a tomar seu caminho

Naruto se mantêm imóvel. Que situação estranha. Normalmente, Sakura lhe tiraria as tripas e faria um cinto, mas desta vez...

-Naruto! – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – Não vai para casa?

Ele piscou nervoso.

-Vou... Mas está muito quente... Acho que vou à cachoeira... – falou sem pensar

-Ahh... Tudo bem então...

Sakura não disfarçou um descontentamento estranho. Naruto olhou incrédulo. Será que... Será..?

-Não! Não vou mais não... – consertou rápido, indo de encontro a garota – Vamos?

-Vamos... – sorriu sem jeito

Caminharam durante um tempo em silencio que não tardou a esvair.

-Pensei que você fosse me matar – falou cinicamente

-Bem que me deu vontade

Eles riram. E riam muito. Conversaram animadamente até o portão de Sakura. Ambos sentiram uma sensação estranha trazendo de novo o silencio.

-Bem... Eu vou indo Sakura. – Naruto desiste

-Até amanha então Naruto!

-Até Sakura...

Naruto começou o seu caminho. Depois de pegar uma distancia olhou para trás procurando pela garota, mas ela já havia entrado.

-Eu sou um idiota mesmo...

Chegou em casa rápido limpando da mente os pensamentos a respeito de Sakura e logo correu para o espelho cheio de expectativas.

-Droga! - murchou

Sua barba muito pouco havia crescido.

* * *

Mais uma semana passou. Tsunade olhava a janela meio deprimida. Não queria admitir, mas queria muito encontrar o louro.

-É... Hoje acabaria aquela aposta idiota... – lembrou-se

-O que Tsunade-Sama?

-Hoje seria o ultimo dia Shizune. Aliás! Ontem foi... – sorriu meio de lado

-Serio Tsunade-Sama? Pensei que já tinha acabado... Mas pelo menos, agora, é oficial!

Elas riram.

-É Shizune... E já estamos em Dezembro... Primeiro de Dezembro e aquele inescrupuloso não voltou! – falou ressentida

-Ahh Tsunade-Sama...

-Missão... Missão!

Tsunade malhou um pouquinho o lascivo Sennin. Shizune riu um pouco mais. Será que ela gostava dele?

-Tsunade-Sama! – ela exclama subitamente

Tsunade indaga com os olhos.

-Hoje, muito provavelmente, Naruto-Kun virá ao seu encontro.

Tsunade sentiu o corpo arder. Iria se fingir de esquecida para poder reencontrá-lo, mas para o seu azar, a boa memória de Shizune não tardava em falhar.

-É mesmo...

-O que a Senhorita quer que eu diga?

-Fala... – ela pausou pensando um pouco – Fala que não voltei ainda...

-Tsunade-Sama! Ele vai desconfiar!

-Ahh Shizune! Fala que eu volto amanha! Depois teremos uma série de desencontros... – seu olhar estava meio distante

-Tsunade-Sama... Olha..

-Shizune... Por enquanto é o melhor...

-Tsuna...

-Shizune! Não tenho nada melhor a dizer e...

-Tsunade-Sama! Pára de agir feito uma adolescente!

-Shizune... Você tem alguma alternativa melhor? – falou secamente

-Sim!

-Qual?

-Conversa com ele!

-Ah é? E direi o que? - ironizou

"Se meu corpo e o dele já falam por si só!", pensou a Hokage.

Shizune ficou em silencio. A Hokage em certo ponto tinha razão.

-Tudo bem Tsunade-Sama... E se ele vier amanha também?

-Diga que não estou e que volto depois de amanha!

-E vai ficar nessa bola de neve é?

-Sim! Até eu pensar em algo! E sem mais perguntas Shizune!

Shizune murchou. Voltaram a trabalhar. As horas se arrastavam numa espécie de tortura, mas para o desespero de Shizune e alivio da Hokage, alguém chama embaixo.

-Tsunadê! Tsunade!!

As duas se entreolharam. Tsunade tratou logo de se esconder e Shizune saiu as pressas pelo corredor.

-Naruto-Kun!

-Shizune-Nee-Sama! Tsunade-Sama chegou?

Shizune caminhou meio apressada indo de encontro ao garoto.

-Narut...

Shizune o olhou assustada. Naruto estava... Estava...

-Nee-Sama! Tsunade... (...) Sama chegou?

Shizune olhava incrédula para o garoto.

-Nee-Sama? – ele arregala os olhos sem entender

-Não! Ela.. volta amanha... – falou ainda impressionada

-Ahh... Não acredito... Amanha eu volto então...

-Tudo bem... Quer algumas missões?

-Não não Nee-Sama! Amanha eu pego! Hoje vou treinar até mais tarde!

-Ok então Naruto-Kun!

-Até Nee-Sama! – ele se vira meio descontente

-Naruto! – ela não resiste a curiosidade

-Hmm?

-Por que... Por que você não está... Err fazendo a barba?

Ele corou.

-Você notou? – abriu um sorrisão

-É... Digo... Está bem clarinha... Só notei quando estava bem perto...

-Ahh Nee-Sama! Que bom!

-E por que..

Ele sorria de orelha a orelha, mas não tinha uma boa resposta a pergunta de Shizune. Disfarçou se apressando para despedida.

-Então Nee-Sama! Eu vou treinar! Até! – disse sumindo na escada

-Naruto! Naruto-Kun!

Shizune tentou mais ele já tinha ido.

-Que estranho...

* * *

Naruto e Sakura treinavam arduamente todos os dias. Chegavam um pouco depois do almoço e treinavam até adentrarem no reino absoluto do Luar.

-Desse jeito te imobilizo com uma mão

Naruto quase se esquecia da Hokage.

-Não sei quando

O resto do dia juntos passava ligeiro. Por vezes Sakura se pegou ansiosa para ir treinar. Naruto...

-Precisa de tantos bushins assim para poder me pegar?

Naruto gostava muito daquele momento. Mas em seu intimo se magoava um pouco. A maldita esperança sempre voltava a lhe atormentar.

-Não conte vantagem Haruno Sakura

Quase se esquecia da Hokage...

-Seu bobo – mostrou a língua

Naruto corou. O que estava pensando...?

Treinaram assim durante quase todo o mês de Dezembro. Faltava pouco para o Natal. Era aproximadamente dia vinte e três, e eles acabaram de terminar mais um dia árduo de treinamento.

A Lua já iluminava o céu escuro e Naruto entendeu que já estava na hora de um "break". Muito suado, tirou a camisa sentando-se próximo a uma arvore recostando-se. Sakura corou um pouco com o gesto, mas logo sentou ao seu lado. Precisava fazer alguns esclarecimentos ao amigo.

-Naruto...

O outro estava meio distraído. Seus pensamentos se voltaram um pouco para a Hokage. Fazia um mês que procurava por ela e nunca a encontrava. Sempre em vilas vizinhas... Estava começando a desconfiar.

-Hmm? – indagou ainda distraído

-Hoje é dia vinte e três e... E eu acho que hoje foi a ultima vez este ano que treinamos juntos...

-Por que?

Naruto perguntou inocentemente, mas um pouco triste. A constante presença da garota, por mais que dolorosa, o fazia muito bem.

-Porque está muito próximo do Natal... Então eu devo fazer algumas coisas com minha família...

-Ahh entendi...

Naruto perdeu-se em pensamentos. Não comemorava o Natal. Nem sabia direito o que era isso e na verdade pouco queria saber.

-Então...

-Tudo bem Sakura – forçou um sorriso

-Naruto se você quiser...

-Tudo bem Sakura! – seus olhos se encontraram, um sorriso sensual desconsertou a garota – Mas é bom que quando você voltar esteja bem preparada... – piscou

Sakura logo respondeu meio de lado:

-HÁ! Olha só quem fala! – disse dando um tapinha gentil nas costas do garoto

Naruto e Sakura caminhavam sentido a cidade. O clima agitado parecia alheio aos dois. Um mês inteiro treinando juntos... Numa sintonia antes nunca alcançada... Sakura sentia-se estranha. Não queria parar de treinar com o amigo... Era estranho aquele desejo de aproximação... Ainda mais naquele momento.

-Hoje eu peguei bem leve com você – ironizou Naruto dando uma cutucada carinhosa na costela da garota

-Duvido! Quantas vezes você teve que usar o Bushin heim! – ela cutuca de volta

Como também uma intimidade estranha surgia. Naruto momento algum lhe desrespeitou, mas agora tinham liberdade. Se tocavam mais... Se olhavam mais... Se queriam mais... (...)? Não. Sakura não sabia dizer... O que ela estava pensando?

-Naruto! – se apressou afastando os pensamentos – Eu realmente preciso ir agora...

Naruto murchou.

-Ah.. Tudo bem Sakura... Até mais então... Te vejo em janeiro... – sorriu triste

-Até Naruto...

Naruto começava a se distanciar. Olhou para trás procurando pela garota como de costume meio desamparado, mas para sua surpresa ela estava parada observando-o se distanciar. Olhou incrédulo para garota que estava corada e tentando disfarçar sua atitude. Um sorriso carinhoso brotou de seus lábios sendo retribuído.

-Sakura... – sussurrou

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas sentiu o corpo calar com a aproximação do amigo. O mesmo parou a dois passos da jovem.

-Sakura... – ele hesita com vago sentimento no olhar – Feliz Natal...

Por que aquilo agora? Sakura sentiu o mundo desabar... Mas... O que estava acontecendo...?

-Naruto...

A distancia diminuiu com um caloroso abraço da garota. Naruto sentiu o coração acelerar... Por que Sakura...

-Feliz Natal Naruto...

Naruto tinha vontade de lhe agarrar e dar-lhe o beijo que por vezes foi interrompido. Mas o medo... A decepção... Desistiu... Tinha desistido dela.. Mas por que isso agora? Sakura gostava de maltratá-lo.. Só podia ser isso...

-Agora preciso ir Sakura... – jogou a bandeira branca

Sakura não sabia como encará-lo pelo o que ela tinha feito... Por vezes o odiou, mas agora... O que... Que sensação estranha...

-Até... – sorriu meio de lado

Sakura o observou ir embora. Um pesar pairou em sua consciência. Naruto... O que estava acontecendo?

* * *

Véspera de Natal. As ruas pareciam um formigueiro. Muito mal dava para se movimentar sem esbarrar em alguém.

-Papai Noel vai aparecer hoje Oka-San?

-Vai Musuko! Hoje à noite...

Naruto observava de algum canto da cidade as pessoas se movimentarem.

-Rá! Papai Noel... – disse a si mesmo com certo rancor

Naruto pouco comemorou o Natal. Em particular, detestava aquela data. Não tinha motivos para gostar. Não tinha família, não tinha amigos... Não tinha nada... Tudo lhe faltava...

-Uma dose de sake...

Faltava-lhe amor, carinho, atenção... Qual era o problema dele afinal? Já tinha mudado por completo... O que lhe faltava? Sakura...

-Outra... – pediu ao garçom

E quando surge uma oportunidade de mudar o rumo de sua vida, ele se dá ao trabalho de perdê-la. O que lhe faltava?

-Tsunade...

Ela estava fugindo dele. Será que ele era tão ruim assim?

-Toya... Mais uma, por favor...

Naruto passara praticamente o dia todo na pensão. Bebeu muito. A expressão de preocupação do garçom despertava certa irritação nele.

-Naruto... Você não vai para casa comemorar o Natal com sua família?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Comemorar?

-Toya.. Me vende uma garrafa dessa. Uma não! Duas! Eu vou levar para comemorar com a minha família... – falou secamente

-Naruto...

-Anda! Por favor, cara... Já são dez horas da noite... Vou acabar perdendo uma festança... – ironizou

Ele era o único naquela pensão além de Toya. O garçom não tardou com as garrafas entregando a Naruto.

-Valeu cara... Ah! Feliz Natal...

Naruto pagou o rapaz seguindo para rua. Diferentemente da manhã daquele dia, naquela noite, a rua estava muito vazia. Não havia uma alma sequer para lhe fazer companhia. Naruto sentiu-se vazio. Caminhou devagar pensativo.

-Natal...

Eram onze horas da noite. Caminhou mais um pouco, parando em frente à casa da jovem que tanto amava.

-Sakura... – sorriu meio de lado

Pensou em chamá-la, mas não queria que ela o visse naquele estado. Ela já tinha visto a barba, mas agora o cheiro de sake o deixava totalmente decadente. Havia bebido muito e ainda carregava duas garrafas com total pretensão de esvaziá-las naquele mesmo dia.

-Feliz Natal... – sorriu triste voltando a caminhar

Naquele dia, não havia procurado pela Hokage. Se ela não voltou ontem... Por que voltaria hoje? Logo no Natal! Logo naquele horário... Olhou para o céu infestado de estrelas procurando uma direção.

-Desde quando eu fiquei assim? – engoliu uma longa dose de sake

Fingiu caminhar sem rumo, mas quando deu por si estava em frente ao prédio de Tsunade. O olhou de cima abaixo sem esperança, mas para sua surpresa tinha uma luz acesa. Bem na sala da Hokage.

-Mas... Mas o que?

Naruto esfregou os olhos não acreditando.

-Tsunade? Tsunadê! – gritou

Silencio. Não tinha resposta.

-Então ela esta fugindo de mim... – sorriu de lado

Forçou a porta nervoso. Estava trancada.

-Se ela acha que eu desisto fácil... A procurei todos os dias... E hoje que a encontro... Há!

Naruto pôs as garrafas no bolso e começou a pular pelo prédio indo ao alcance da janela da Hokage. Ficou em silencio, tentando enxergar alguém na sala, mas estava vazia. Forçou a tranca e viu que a mesma estava aberta. Entrou em silencio, retirando as garrafas do bolso meio desanimado.

-Shizune-Nee-Sama deve ter esquecido...

Falou para si mesmo meio triste. Bebeu mais uma dose do sake completamente decepcionado e perdendo-se em pensamentos.

-Estamos no mesmo barco...

Naruto se virou assustado.

-Tsunade...

-Por que você insiste nisso Naruto?

-Eu...

Um silencio pairou. Tudo que Naruto havia planejado para dizer a Hokage pareceu esvair.

-Tsunade...

-Vá para casa Naruto... Feliz Natal... – engole uma longa dose de sake começando a dar as costas para ele

-Eu não vou para casa sem antes falar com você!

-Não temos nada para falar!

-Claro que temos!

-Não! Não temos! Já falei que não sou mulher para você!

-Sou tão inferior assim?

Tsunade se desarmou.

-Não é por você... É por mim... Eu não tenho idade para isso e...

-Pouco me importa! – ele exclama cortando-a – Sua idade não faz diferença nenhuma para mim! Você mesma disse... Estamos no mesmo barco!

-Você nem sabe o que está falando Naruto...

-Sei sim! – sua expressão foi ficando maliciosa – Eu não sou mais um menino...

Tsunade ergueu uma sobrancelha. Naruto começava a se aproximar segurando uma garrafa de sake. O sake favorito dela. A distancia entre eles era mínima. Tsunade sente o corpo se excitar levemente.

-Agora já tenho barba...

Ele diz enlaçando a cintura da Hokage e roçando sua barba no pescoço dela.

– Tenho cheiro de homem...

Roça seus lábios no pescoço dela fazendo-a se arrepiar por inteiro.

– Gosto de homem! – diz convicto

Levanta o rosto engolindo uma dose de sake e passando seus lábios levemente nos dela.

– O que mais me falta?

Tsunade não responde. Um beijo selvagem surge retirando qualquer sinal de resistência de ambas as partes.

-Naruto...

-Não diga nada... – morde o lábio inferior da Hokage

Tsunade aperta Naruto contra o corpo com muito desejo colocando-o contra a mesa de sua sala. Ele segura a Hokage firme em suas nádegas fazendo-a se sentar em seu colo.

-Você não sabe o quanto te procurei... – dizia entre beijos – Não foge de mim...

-Não tem como eu resistir...

A Hokage rebolava levemente em seu colo esfregando seu corpo contra o dele.

-Ahh Tsunade... Nossa...

Ele chamava por ela entre beijos começando a abrir sua blusa. Os fartos seios praticamente pularam para fora. Os olhos dele brilharam com a cena.

-Você é maravilhosa...

Tsunade se esquecia de quem era. Se esqueceu de quem era Naruto. Aquele, definitivamente não era o garotinho que viu crescer.

-Naruto... – mordia os próprios lábios

O jovem lambia todo o colo da Hokage acariciando com desejo um dos seios. Uma mordiscada leve no mamilo fez a Hokage gemer alto.

-Nossa... – Naruto sentiu seu membro pulsar com o gemido

A Hokage se levanta rápido sendo impedida de se afastar muito pelo abraço forte de Naruto. Um beijo quente permitia Naruto despir a Hokage sem muita resistência. Tirou-lhe a camisa e a calça deixando-a apenas com uma calcinha vermelha. Naruto sorriu satisfeito.

-Pelo visto o Papai Noel não se esqueceu do meu presente este ano...

Tsunade pegou um pouco de sake e jogou na própria virilha.

-Nem da sua ceia...

Naruto segurou a Hokage pelo quadril deitando-a na mesa. Engoliu uma longa dose de sake e logo foi agarrado pela Hokage num beijo sufocante. Naruto cessa o beijo e observa a Hokage jogar mais sake em seus seios. Naruto nem pergunta e lambe toda a região com gosto. Ela segura em seus cabelos guiando-o até um novo beijo ardente. Ela cessa e joga mais sake em sua virilha. Naruto sente o membro pulsar. Estava louco para sentir nos lábios o gosto dela.

-Naruto... Aqui é um pouco diferente...

-Eu sei... – disse ele se direcionando para as pernas dela – Tem certas coisas que eu fiz questão de aprender...

Naruto alisa sua virilha pela calcinha molhada tanto de sake como pela excitação que provinha. Tsunade geme baixinho quando sente um dedo dele deslizar por cima de sua calcinha de seu clitóris a sua vulva. Naruto lambe os próprios dedos e empurra a calcinha dela um pouco para o lado.

-Naruto...

-Shii...

-Olha... Hmmm....

Tsunade não consegue continuar a falar. Naruto lambia seu clitóris devagar com desejo fazendo a Hokage gemer alto de prazer. Ela senta e começa acarinhar os cabelos dele enquanto os movimentos começavam a ficar mais rápidos.

-Naruto eu vou... Ahnnmm...

Naruto começou a acarinhar o próprio membro por cima da calça enquanto satisfazia a Hokage. Os gemidos dela o faziam se arrepiar.

-Relaxa...

Naruto cessa. Não queria que ela chegasse ao orgasmo. Não naquele momento. Ele levanta e engata num beijo ardente. Entre beijos e mordidas, ela começava a tirar a calça dele exibindo o membro muito excitado. Naruto começava a se posicionar para penetrá-la, mas a mesma lhe impede. Ela se levanta da mesa e o direciona para sua cadeira. Naruto sorriu satisfeito. Sentou na cadeira e observou com gosto ela derramar o sake pelo seu membro deixando-o todo melado.

-Preciso cear também...

Naruto pensou em dizer algo, mas a Hokage logo engoliu o membro dele todo. Movimentava os lábios devagar, fazendo Naruto ter alguns espasmos arrepiados.

-Hm... Tsunade...

Os movimentos começavam a ficar rápidos fazendo Naruto segurar Tsunade gentilmente pelos cabelos.

-Eu não... Nossa.. – ergue a cabeça sentindo o prazer começar a lhe cegar

Naruto quase tem um orgasmo nos lábios da Hokage. Tsunade sorri maliciosamente começando a passar a língua na parte inferior de seu membro. Naruto começava a acordar de seu transe.

-Tsunade... Não estou agüentando...

Seu membro pulsava nervoso abrindo sorrisos na Hokage. Ela engole o membro dele novamente chupando com desejo, mas Naruto a detém de continuar puxando-a para junto de si.

-Eu quero sentir você... – confessa em seu ouvido

Naruto engata num beijo ardente posicionando a Hokage em seu colo. Tsunade vai agachando devagar sentindo o membro dele lhe rasgar aos poucos.

-Naruto...

Ela encrava suas unhas nas costas dele começando a rebolar em seu membro. Naruto segurava a Hokage pelas nádegas com desejo enquanto com os lábios lambia-lhe os seios.

-Naruto eu não... Ah...

Tsunade tem um orgasmo intenso sentindo ainda Naruto lhe estocar com desejo. A loira o agarra num beijo ardente fazendo-o acompanhá-la em seguida.

-Naruto... – tentava dizer entre beijos

Tsunade por vezes tentou cessar, mas Naruto lhe impedia.

-Não fuja de mim... – finalmente ele diz

-Naruto...

-Eu não quero ficar longe de você...

Tsunade o abraça com carinho.

-Eu não vou ficar longe de você Naruto...

Ela sorriu se acomodando no colo dele.

-Feliz Natal...

Naruto sente-se surpreendido. Tinha se esquecido por pouco da festa.

-Feliz Natal Tsunade.

* * *

Esse é o meu capítulo de Natal! Saky-Chan, espero que curta! Ficou meio comprido também... Pensei mais uma vez em dividir mas... Não quero muito enrolação! Não faço idéia de quando você vai ler, mas... Até breve! =D Ahh! Feliz Natal!

Devo dizer também... Que daqui para frente, é muito provável que tenha muito hentai então... Se alguém não curte... =//

Beijos e beijos! Provavelmente só posto de novo ano que vem!

Feliz Natal e Ano Novo!


	9. C O M U N I C A D O!

Bem pessoal,

Gostaria de comunicar que devido algumas circunstancia, não sei exatamente quando devo voltar a postar. Eu estou com muitos problemas e completamente sem cabeça...

Já tentei muitas vezes, mas não está dando certo.

Acho que na verdade não vou conseguir escrever durante um bom tempo.

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam minhas fics!

Obrigada de coração e desculpem... Desculpem mesmo!

Até algum dia eu acho...


End file.
